


Building A Family

by yaoigirl22



Series: It Takes A League [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brief Mention of Kaldur/Wally West, Brief Mention of Wally West/Artemis, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Protective Founding Members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a village to raise a child, apparently it takes six Superheroes to raise a Speedster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to The Ever Spinning Compass, enjoy!

Because of his fast metabolism, things affected Wally in different ways, medical drugs was a good, not to mention humors example, another one would be vodka, and not just any vodka.

Pure Russian vodka.

Something about it was able to get Wally drunk when no other alcoholic beverage could, and the results were a little odd to say the least, when he was drunk Wally got clingy and very affectionate, he also had this thing where he liked to bury his face in people’s chest. It was only because he did it with both genders, and they thought it was kind of cute that neither Diana nor Shayera knocked the Speedster into orbit.

“I think he does it on purpose” John said, he, Ollie, and Bruce watched as Wally clung to Diana, and bury his face in her chest. The princess just looked exasperated before petting his hair. Vixen, Dinah and Shayera just rolled their eyes amused smiles on their faces.

“I agree” Ollie said, watching his girlfriend try and pry Wally away from Diana only to have herself filled with a drunk Speedster.

The Heroes were celebrating the defeat of Darkseid and Lex Luther though no one mentioned the last one, politics and all, on the Earth base, they usually banned alcohol in these get together for obvious reasons, but it looked like someone had snuck some in.

**_~.~_ **

Wally giggled as he snuggled with the lady, he liked her she was soft and smelled really nice like his mommy and Aunt Iris…..Wally blinked, that wasn’t right…why was he here again?

“Wally?”

Wally looked at the lady with a curious gaze, he grunted and clung tighter when he felt he was being tugged away.

Nooooo! He didn’t wanna let go!

“Let go of her Wally”

Wally gave a startled yelp when he was pulled rather roughly away; he blinked when he met the gaze of …..someone he knew he was supposed to know but didn’t…where was Uncle Barry? Where was his Daddy?

**_~.~_ **

 It took all Batman tried not to shift uncomfortably at the intense and slightly unforced gaze on him; briefly he wondered if this was how Iris and Barry felt under Wally’s gaze when the Speedster had been younger.

“Come on” Batman said, gripping the arm a little more tightly and leading Wally out of the room and to the hanger, where his Jet was waiting.

The Dark Knight ignored the curious gaze of the other heroes, and the knowing looks of the other Founders, it was no secret among them that ever since he learned that Wally saw him as a parental figure, he was more attentive and protective of the Speedster, in his own Bat grouchy way of course.

They made it to the hanger with Wally surprisingly quiet, and obedient as he climbed into the Jet.

**_~.~_ **

Wally laid his head against the glass, his eyes heavy from the gentle rumble and rocking of the jet, he remembered who this person was, though where was he going he didn’t know; but he figured he would be told if it was important.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes that were getting heavier and heavier, until they finally closed.

**_~.~_ **

He was serious when he told the Speedster to take attempts on his life more seriously with villains and Senior West still out there, he and the others had agreed that upping Wally’s house with security, but the fact that it would upset Wally stopped them from doing it.

Personally Batman would only feel better if Wally actually lived with him, constantly under his watch, but Diana said that was too much.  

Carefully he laid the younger male on the bed, he paused wondering if he should undress the other, sleeping in spandex was sure to be uncomfortable, but would that be crossing a line? He stared before deciding yes it was, and proceed to wake the younger man.

“Wally”

The Speedster grumbled, before opening green eyes.

“You need to change”

“Don’t wanna” came the sleepy reply, and the eyes closed again.

Bruce’s lips twitched before he shook the other more firmly. “Change now” he repeated his voice harden with the do- as- I- say tone that usually got Speedsters moving.

Eyes opened again and with another sleepy grumble Wally rolled out of bed, he stumbled once on his feet, he smiled when Batman steadied and straighten him. Once balanced he started to strip.

Batman looked away, he knew Wally never had any troubles with being naked around others, Bruce was positive it was because of his upbringing, **_not_** happy knowledge.

“Done”

Batman looked back and stared at the other in nothing but bright pink boxers, then decided not to ask. “Bed” he then ordered and watched as the younger male did as he was told, watching as  he curled underneath the covers, and he’ll deny it even on his deathbed that he straighten the covers.

He turned to the leave, stopping when a hand grabbed hold of his waist, he looked over his shoulder and into eyes that were still drunk but longing as well.

“Stay”

 

**_~.~_ **

Wally didn’t want him to leave, didn’t want to be alone, he was afraid if he- Bruce was his name!- left he wouldn’t see him again like Uncle Barry, and Daddy.

“Stay” he repeated, his hand tightening, “don’t want to be alone”

Batman said nothing, tilted his head for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed, where he stayed the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, sometimes, you Heroes are so gullible”  

Ollie shrugged, well as much as he could with being chained and hanging upside down, head inches away from razor sharp blades. In front of him was the villain of the week, he couldn’t remember the name, but had something to do with sound and pain. Beside Arrow was Flash, the Speedster was still drugged up, his custom was torn and covered in bruises, bruises that should have healed by now, the man figured it may have something to do with the drugs.

The villain of the week (Was it Soundwave? Shocker? Danm it, what was the guy’s name?!) continued to rant and rave about his master plan, world domination blah, blah, blah, where was that rescue party?!

  ** _CRASH!_**

 _“Ah, there they are”_ Green Arrow thought, listening to the sound of the window to the old warehouse they were held in burst open, he barely made out Shyhera’s familiar  war cry, before he was up right and unchained.

“Hey Bats” Ollie greeted, before he turned to his attention to Wally who was being untied by John, the GreenLantern gently laid the still drugged Speedster down, his glowing green eyes clouded with anger at the sight of the younger man.

Ollie looked back at Batman, the Dark Knight’s attention also on the Speedster, eyes narrowed. He then glanced at Shayera who had taken the villain down without much trouble. The Thanagarian looked over their way, eyes searching for Wally, when she found him; she paused then whirled around back the villain, mace in hand.

Green Arrow suddenly winced when he remembered something very important within the League. Hurting Wally in anyway was a big no-no, especially around Batman, John or Shayera.

The villain (who Ollie **_cannot_** remember the name of) got all three.

Poor bastard.

A month later, the villain, who we will name Phil had healed physical from his injuries, but had a tendency to jump at the sight of birds, the color green and shadows. When asked, the prisoners there would merely shake their heads and say

“Nowadays, messing with the Flash is signing up for a trip to the shrink”.


	3. Chapter 3

“For the last time, I’m fine!”

Clark raised a brow at the glare, but didn’t back down.

“I just have a small fever” Wally said from his cocoon of blankets that the Man Of Steel had wrapped him in.

“A small fever that you had for three days now” Clark pointed out.

“So?”

“So, seeing as your healing abilities haven’t gotten rid of it by now, that means it’s serious, now take your medicine”

Wally pouted, huffing when Clark held out the pills.

“Don’t make me call Bruce”

Clark grinned at the muttered “no fair” before watching to make sure Wally took them, it had been an empty threat, seeing as how the Dark Knight was somewhere in space; Diana was with her mother. John, Shayera and J’onzz were at a Peace Treaty meeting somewhere in Asia. 

“Alright” he then said, “I’m going to work, call me if you need anything”

“You know, you didn’t have to fly all the way over here” Wally said, yawning as the medicine began to take effect, grumbling when Clark ruffled his hair.

“I know” Clark said, “but I wanted to”

It was true, the moment he realized something was wrong with the younger hero he had flown over to the Speedster’s apartment, armed with Mama Kent’s sick kit. He found the Speedster curled up on the couch, slightly feverish, and as he carried the protesting man to the bed; he was bit surprised that none of the others had noticed that Wally had been a bit off (Especially Bruce, John and Shayera, it was almost as if they had a Wally radar). Then again they didn’t have his nose, so couldn’t have notice the shift in pheromones.

“I’m leaving now” Clark said to the now dozing Speedster, “I’ll check up on you later”

Wally just yawned.

**_~.~_ **

 Clark return to Wally’s during his lunch break, the moment he entered the apartment he knew something was wrong, even without his superhearing he could tell, the room had an air of stillness about it.  By the time Wally let out another whimper Clark was kneeling by the Speedster’s bedside.

“It’s okay” Clark gently shushed, running his fingers though the shaggy hair, like he seen Diana and Shayera do at the sleepovers, it seem to calm Wally.

“Daddy no” Wally whimpered in his sleep.

Clark bite back his wave of anger as gently soothed the other, the last thing he of all people needed was lose his temper over a missing man (though not for long if Batman had anything to say about it), no matter how much he deserved it.  

“C-Clark?” Wally whimpered when he opened his feverish eyes.

“Hey” the man of steel said softly.

“Don’t feel good” Wally groaned, curling up, “hot”

“I know” Clark said.

Clark then made a move to get up and get a rag to cool the Speedster down, and call Lois to tell her he wasn’t coming back, when a hand stopped him.

“Don’t leave”

“I’m just going to the bathroom to get you a wet rag, I’ll be right back”

“Please, don’t want to be alone”

 _“Okay that’s just not fair”_  the Reporter thought as big puppy-dog eyes stared at him, he then sighed giving in, “okay”

Clark took off his suit jacket, tie, and shoes, before he crawled into bed, he barely settled in before Wally cuddled up against him, feverish heat coming off him in constant waves, hands clinging to his shirt.

Clark really should feel bad that he found a clinging Wally adorable.

It took Wally five minutes to go back to sleep, allowing Clark to slip out of bed to get the wet rag, after wiping the Speedster down (who slept right through it), Clark arose the Speedster to take his temp, give him more medicine and a bit of Mama’s Kent special soup, afterwards he found himself once again being cuddled with, and chasing away nightmares.

Not that he minded at all.  


	4. Chapter 4

“You know, calling a tribe of cannibals who live on a frozen planet, disgusting freaks; probably wasn’t the best idea”

Shayera rolled her eyes.

“You think?” she said.

The Thanagarian was sitting in a corner of the cave, wings wrapped around her to block off the cold, in front of her was Wally, cowl removed as he paced back and forth in the small space. Outside the winds howled.

“Will you stop pacing!” Shayera finally snapped after watching the Speedster go back and forth for so long.

Wally stopped, he gave an apologetic smile, the smile disappearing when he shivered from the sudden hit of wind, teeth chattering; hands coming up to rub his arms he started pacing again.

“Here” 

Shayera opened one of her wings, raising a brow when Wally just stopped and stared, sure the Thanagarian had wrapped him in her wings a couple of times, but that was only because they were sleeping close together, and Wally cuddled.

“Uh...”

“Get in here” Shayera ordered, “before you freeze to death, and then I have to deal with the paper work”

“We wouldn’t want that” Wally murmured as he came closer.

The Speedster sat on the cave floor and curled up next to his teammate, the moment the wings covered him, he felt warm, and safe. Not soon after that he felt fingers running through his hair, soothing him.

“Mom use to do that” Wally said, voice slightly slurred as fatigue slowly rained down on him from the sensation.

Shayera stopped, surprised, Wally never talked about his mother; they all figure he didn’t remember her.

“When I would get sick or feel bad” Wally continued, “she’d run her fingers though my hair, it always made me feel better and…” Wally trailed off with a yawn.

“Hey, no sleeping” Shayera ordered, though her voice was soft.

“M’sorry” Wally said.

“Tell me more…about your mom”

“She always smelled so nice, and was so warm…like you, we use to play all kinds of games”

“Like what?”

Shayera was now petting the soft hair, sometimes tugging firmly when she saw those green eyes closing, as warm as they were she didn’t want Wally falling asleep, didn’t want him to never wake up.

“Pretend mostly, we’d always pretend we were flying with the birds, _“we’re as free as them”_ she’d always say”

Shayera never understood people’s fascination with her wings, for her they were just there, a part of her. Listening to Wally talk about his mother, and how the woman dreamed of someday flying into the sky with her son to the sun, to freedom; away from the man she called husband. Made her understand a little bit of the fascination, made her see how lucky she was.

“I miss it” Wally said, taking the Thanagarian away from her thoughts.

“Miss what?’ Shayera asked.

“Flying”

**_~.~_ **

A rescue party came hours later, and instantly both Shayera and Wally were wrapped in bundles of warm comforters, and cups of hot chocolate (or in Shyhera’s case tea) in hands. When they got to the Watchtower, both were fussed over by John and Superman even after they were reassured by the medical staff that both the Speedster and Thanagarian were fine, and just needed warm beds, warm drinks and plenty of rest.

“Clark, if you ask me again if I’m fine, my mace is going upside you head!” Shayera snapped as she hopped off the bed.

From his bed, Wally snickered while John looked amused before turning his attention to Wally.

“You’re not drinking” the ex-marine said.

Wally rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his hot chocolate, while John fussed with the blankets around him, pulling them closer and tighter. A yelp from Superman had both looking in the direction of their friends, Shayera looked a bit smug, and Superman was rubbing his shoulder.

“You didn’t have to hit me that hard” Superman grumbled.

Shayera smirked.

Several hours later Shayera was awaken by a knock on her door, before it slid open.

“Wally?”

There stood the Speedster, dressed in night pants and shirt, eyes red and wet.

“Uh” Wally’s voice was shaky as he fidgeted nervously, all the signs that the Speedster had a nightmare, no doubt about his father again. At least that’s was Shyhera’s theory when she had caught him having one once. 

“I uh...I mean…see…uh…” Wally stuttered.

“Still cold?” Shayera then asked interrupting the man, deciding not to make a comment on the fact that she knew the truth.

Wally blinked at her in surprise, before giving a small shy nod.

“Well come on”

Wally shifted a bit in the doorway, before entering the room, he made his way over to the bed, into the open wings. Once the red-head was settled, the wings wrapped around him, warming him as he fell back to sleep, his nightmare disappearing and replaced with him, his mother, and Shayera flying with the birds to freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

Wally had a love hate relationships with night clubs.

He hated that it was so full of people, that everything was so closed in that it made it hard to move about, to **_breathe_**. People who were drunk (and possibly high) lost all sense of personal space, people, both men and women, who would move in close; touching him when he didn’t want them to.

Yet he loved the feeling of adrenaline that rushed through him at the sound of music, the fast tempo remaining him of the thrill when he got that extra burst of speed he would sometimes get when fighting the bad guy of the week. He loved the freedom that came from either dancing or watching others dance, and how he could forget all of his worries.

It _those_ reasons that have him dragging John with him to the night club one night.

His friend had been increasingly distracted of late, and the Speedster knew it had to do with Shayera and Vixen, so to take his mind off the two women, and remembering the freedom that he would always feel, Wally thought that maybe it would help his friend.

John, of course had been reluctant, but after a lot of begging (and maybe some pouting), they were here. After entering, John winced at the loud music before the two got drinks and settled in a booth. Wally didn’t even attempt to try and get the man to dance, just contented himself with his drink (not Vodka!), after awhile John relaxed beside him, and even became a bit playful after a few rounds. It didn’t stop him though, from moving closer to Wally, and glaring at anyone who seem like they were coming to ask the Speedster to dance or talk to, Wally was more amused than annoyed.

When John got up to get another round, Wally was suddenly pounced on.

“Joseph!” Wally smiled brightly at the sight of his co-worker.

His co-worker grinned, “Never thought I’d see you here” Joseph then said as he slid into the booth, voice loud over the booming music.

“I come here sometimes” Wally answered.

The two talk for a while, mostly about work and their other co-workers, briefly Wally wondered where John was with their drinks, his thoughts were interrupted by a poke to his ribs, making him squeal (manly).

With a mischievous grin Joseph poked him again and soon the two were wrestling (which Wally will later blame the alcohol), and just so happen that John returned with their drinks as soon as Joseph had the red-head pinned on his back and him on top.

The look the GreenLightern gave Joseph would have made Batman so proud.

“Uh…..”

With surprising calm, John sat their drinks down on the table, before grabbing Joseph by his shirt and lifted him off of Wally. The Speedster then watched the two disappear into the crowd of dancing bodies. Twenty minutes later John returned with no Joseph in sight.

When Monday morning came, Wally noticed Joseph avoiding him, was a bit shifty eyed, and whispering to other co-workers. Soon said co-workers that usually talked (and flirted a little) with him were avoiding him, whispering about how Joseph barely escaped the jaws of Wally’s new “boyfriend” 

With a growl Wally decided that one, he was never taking John to the club again, and two, he was going to **_kill_** the man.


	6. Chapter 6

Flash winced at the tight pain that shot through his legs,

Okay so jumping off a tower was not the smartest thing he's ever done (and that's saying something) but at least he's alive, though judging from the way Diana's looking at him, it won't be for long.

“Hera! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

“Uh—”

“Shut up! Don’t answer me when I’m asking you a question!”

Wally closed his mouth with a snap, watching as Wonderwoman moved back and forth, ranting and raving, for a brief moment the Speedster wondered why no one was taking any pictures.

“What were you thinking? You are **_not_** indestructible!”

“I—”

“Hush!” Diana warned, whirling at him.

Wally eeped, and shrunk back.

“I should just kill you myself? Is that what you’re trying to do? Or maybe you’re just trying to give me greys hairs? Is that it?”

Wally just blinked at her.

“Answer me!”

Wally just looked at her confused, not sure if he should answer or not, luckily he was saved by Supergirl, who landed down next to them, the blonde gave him a sympathetic smile having been on the receiving end of the same thing from her cousin.

“Hey, Diana, I think we should probably get him up to the medical bay in the Tower”

Diana stopped her glaring and nodded, “You’ll be able to handle things here?”

Supergirl nodded, and watched as the two were beamed up.

**_~.~_ **

The moment they appeared on the platform, Batman and J’onzz were there, Diana merely pointed at Wally.

“Hey, Batz, put me down!” Flash yelped as he was lifted.

The Dark Knight ignored him as he headed to the medical bay, when he entered the room Janet ushered them over to an empty bed.  

“What happened?” Janet asked.

“He jumped off a building” Diana answered.

Wally really wished the bed could eat him up as he squirmed under the stares that whirled his way.

“You boy,” Janet finally said, “are going to give me unneeded grey hairs”

Wally gave a nervous grin.

After his legs were x-rayed (and thankfully not broken) Batman grounded Wally to monitor duty for three weeks after he had rested, when he complained, Batman merely gave him a look, and silence the speedster.

“It’s official, Batz is an evil mastermind in disguise” Wally whined from where he sulked in the chair.

Green Arrow chuckled, not looking away from the screens.

“And why do we still have monitoring duty? When we hired all these people?” Wally grumbled waving his hands over to the employees walking by.

“Like you said, Batz is an evil mastermind” 

“Who’s also was very worried about you”

Both Heroes turned their heads to look at the Princess.

“I’ll take over Ollie”

Green Arrow nodded, he patted Flash on the shoulder before walking out giving Diana a nod as he passed.

“Here” the Amazon Princess said as she came over, she handed the younger Hero a large cup that was warm and sweet smelling. Wally practically purred when he took a sip.

“You know you don’t deserve that right?” Diana said as she sat down, her expression stern for a moment before it turned into worry, “you really scared me today, the others too” 

Wally frowned, it wasn’t his intention to worry anyone, when that bomb has started counting down; his only thoughts were to get away from it. Unfortunately, the only escape route was off the building. He had started using his helicopter move when he was hit with the shockwave, sending him flying and landing hard onto the ground.

It’s always in his mind that one day, one of them will not come back, after Uncle Barry he stop thinking of everyone close to him as immortal; even Superman and Batman. It didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt, wouldn’t break him should he lose one of his friends, his family. He just didn’t think they would be the same about him.

“I’m sorry” Wally said, “I never meant to worry you or anymore, I—”

Diana got up from the chair and soon the red-hair found himself in a hug.

 “I know Little Brother,” Diana said softly, “and I know that one day, one of us will not come back, though I prey to the gods that it never does. What is bothering me the most is that this isn’t the first time you’ve done this, nor is it the first time I’ve noticed that you seem…surprised when we would worry. There is that amused annoyance, yes, but that is only after the surprise had faded.”

Diana paused for a moment, before speaking again.

“Do you think we care for little for you? That we don’t worry about you, both on and off the battlefield?”

Wally buried his face in the other’s chest, the Speedster always prided himself in being able to read others mostly though body language (a skill he learned while living with his Father), yes he was aware of the protective stances, and glances sent his way. At first they were merely subtle, but after everything with his memories, it was like a dog had got off its leash.

He didn’t mind really, but he couldn’t understand why the need for it.

Perhaps it was because of his upbringing, but Wally never understood why others worried over him, sure he showed the proper emotions for it (at least he thought he did), but never understood it. Even with his Uncle Barry, though he’ll admit to loving the attention the older man gave him.

“Wally?”

“I....I…I don’t understand” Wally finally said, voice muffled.

Diana blinked.

“Understand what?”

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“My…father…. never worried about me”

Diana felt her throat tighten, and her eyes swelling up with tears though they didn’t fall, movement caught her attention for a second.

Batman.

The Dark Knight was staring at Wally buried in her arms, jaw tighten with anger though the Amazon knew it wasn’t toward the Speedster. She turned back to Flash.

“We care” Diana said, laying her forehead on the soft hair, her shoulders shaking, “we do, Hera, we do”

Batman slid back into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

They were chasing the Joker when it happened, the deranged clown set off the explosives that he had hidden around the house they had found and cornered him in, the Martian had been able to faze through the shock waves and debris that was caused by the blast. Becoming solid, he did a quick mental check on his team, trying his hardest to ignore the heat, smoke, and flames.

The response he got from the four members of the team told him that although dazed, they were fine and were making their way out of the burning house, he then checked on the last member.

_“Wally?”_

J’onzz frowned when he felt the waves of unconsciousness, locking on; he followed it, all the while trying to wake his friend.

_“Wally, Wally!”_

There was a startled jump, confusion, realization then fear. Not unusual, for there was always a hint of fear present among them (even Batman) but this was different.

 _“Wally?”_ he said softly as he quicken his pace, suddenly he was assaulted by memories.

_His Daddy above him, expression twisted in anger, one large hand grabbed hold of his arm while the other brought flames closer. Heat and pain, mouth screaming…._

J’onzz shook his head of the memory and concentrated on finding the Speedster, _“Wally!”_ he called once again, both voice and telepathic touch firm.

The reaction was almost instant.

_“J-J’onzz?”_

_“Yes”_

_“J’onzz, I-I can’t move, my arm is stuck, and my leg hurts”_

_“I’m on my way right now”_ the Martian reassured, sending calming waves.

 _“The flames—”_ the Martian’s chest tightened as he felt the panic on the other end of the link

 _“Don’t pay them any mind”_  It’s what he tells himself each time he had to deal with fire.

 _“The heat and smoke I can’t—”_ there was the feeling of suffocation, J’onzz panic climbed.

 _“Don’t pay it any mind; focus on me, on my presence”_ J’onzz then said voice and touch still firm, even if his body tensed when flames got too close for his liking.

He finally found Wally in a room; arm trapped underneath a rather large pile of debris, his leg was bent in a way that most definitely told the other that it was broken.

“J’onzz” Wally whimpered when the Martian was by his side.

“I’m here Wally”

Quickly he got Wally free, and then the two were making their way out the house, the moment they emerged from the burning building, said building started to collapse.

“Is he alright?” asked Vixen, when Wally refused to lift his head away from the Martian’s shoulder.

“Merely in shock” J’onzz answered.

Vixen looked back at the Speedster, his breathing was way too controlled, and he flinched at every loud noise or if emergency personal came too close, this was not shock. The woman looked back at the Martian who stared back almost daring her to voice her thoughts.

Vixen kept her mouth closed, and instead decided to help Stargirl with damage control and the reporters, allowing both Martian and Speedster to be beamed up to the tower. Ignoring the staff and curious Heroes, J’onzz carefully picked up the injured younger and took him to the medical bay. Once there he placed Wally on one of the beds, the moment he did, the medical team pushed J’onzz aside. As soon as he was surrounded, Wally reared back from them, giving a soft whimper. The team stopped, confused and a bit cautious.

J’onzz felt his stomach twist at the feeling of intense fear washing over him.

_“Wally”_

The Speedster eyes locked onto his.

_“It’s alright”_

_His Daddy yelling and shaking him, his body’s hurting, arm stinging from where fire touched….._

_“He’s not here”_

_He didn’t mean to make Daddy mad, he didn’t mean to break it, he just wanted to see it……_

_“S-Sorry D-Daddy”_

_That just made his Daddy more mad….._

_“Wally!”_

Wally jumped, startling the medical team that had been watching him, J’onzz pushed past them (should have never let them move push him away in the first place).

_“He’s not here; your father is not here”_

Wally looked at him wide-eyed from behind his cowl, the Martian then slowly took hold of the younger’s hand and squeezed it.

_“He can never hurt you again”_

Slowly, Wally squeezed back.

Later that evening, Shayera found Wally in J’onzz room, bandage up and curled in the bed that J’onzz never used; eyes becoming heavy as he listened to the soft singing coming from the green being by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

When Richard "Dick" Grayson met Wallace "Wally" West for the first time, it was two years after he became Batman's partner, quickly it became apparent to the Boy Wonder that something was off about the young Speedster; it may have something to do with how the red-head would all but cling to his mentor once the battle was done. Or maybe it was his eyes, and how they looked much younger than they should, but somehow much older; perhaps it was how he talked, how everything sounded like a question as though everything around him was a mystery.

Whatever the reason, Dick quickly found himself feeling protective of the other boy.

Every team up they had, Dick made sure he had the other's back, made sure every threat to the other was down for the count. Every injure was fussed over (by him and Flash), and as time went by, Robin quickly learned how to handle the other. In a way the adults (minus the Flash and surprisingly or not so surprisingly, Batman), couldn't.

When Wally blabbed, the things out of his mouth weren’t nonsense, at first; Robin didn't pay it much attention, much like the others. He thought it was just a Speedster thing. But quickly, he picked up on the fact that it was things Wally learned, and wanted to excitedly to tell everyone about it.

So Dick listened.

When Wally was being rude, it took the Boy Wonder a long time to realize that Wally wasn't in fact being  ** _rude,_** but honest and literally didn't know the word tact (still doesn't).

So Dick learned not to take offensive.

Dick learned so much, but the main thing was, Wally West was different, and things had to be handled a different way when with him.

" _Something"_  Dick thought,  _"Superman had yet to figure out"._

Some weeks ago, mysterious flu-like chemical bombs had been appearing in Metropolis, and normally Superman would have been left to deal with it, if said bombs hadn't started appearing in Gathom and Central City, forcing a Three Hero, plus sidekick team-up. Finding the bombs was easy, they didn't get there in time to stop it the count-down though, Dick didn't worry too much; confident in Batman's ability to stop it before everything went boom. Well, until the Bad-guy showed up and relieved that the bomb was chemical activated meaning the right kind of chemicals could stop it...or make everything worse.

Dick had to give the man points for creativity.

So while Batman and Flash worked to figure out how to stop the bomb, Superman, he and Kid Flash chased after the Bad Guy one part distraction so the others could work in hopefully relative peace (you never know when a henchman will pop out), and the other part to catch him.

What happened next Dick wasn't sure, one moment they were in another part of the building, the Bad Guy was doing the evil laugh thing; a remote control was in his hand, there was the usually taunting. Dick saw an opening he could take, but a look from Superman said to stay put (and why wasn't the one who was faster than a speeding bullet not doing anything?), apparently Wally didn't get that message.

There was a red and yellow blur, Wally was able to get the remote, but unfortunately it was not fast enough (must be hungry, and didn't he tell the other to eat before they left?). The Bad Guy was able to grab hold of Wally, and that was enough for Dick.

Some minutes later, the Bad Guy was down and no bombs had gone off, from both ends the Boy Wonder discovered when Batman had radioed him.

That's when the yelling had started.

Well, not really yelling, Superman never yelled. But his voice was loud as he scolded Wally for pulling a move like he did, his body at full height, looming over the young Speedster who was becoming obviously distressed; hands trembling. And while Dick consciously knew that the Man of Steel wouldn't hurt his friend, it didn't stop his protective instincts from rearing up, and suddenly he was in between the two; glaring at the adult.

Superman stopped and stared in surprise.

"Batman and Flash were able to stop the bomb" Dick said, his voice holding just a hint of danger, "maybe we should head back there"

It wasn't a suggestion and vaguely was he aware of his cape being gripped tightly, and Wally shuffling closer to him. Superman must have seen something or smelt it, because suddenly his body practically deflated, and his expression was one of guilt as they flickered over the Boy Wonder to the Speedster.

"Right" the Man of Steel finally said voice uncertain, before going over and lifting the Bad Guy up and over his shoulder.

It was only after Clark started walking, that the other two followed, and Dick saying nothing at the tight grip on his cape.

When they got back to the others, Barry eyes instantly locked onto Wally, his eyes narrowed before turning to a guilty looking Superman.

Robin grinned at the thought of the wrath Barry would descend upon the Man of Steel, as well as the realization as to why Barry never let the other adults scold Wally when he did something that he earned him said scolding.

Speaking of which.

Dick looked back at his friend, who was no longer trembling or vibrating with nerves, but wasn't letting go of his cape.

" _Does he even know why he's got scolded?"_ Robin thought, not that he thought his friend stupid, he wasn't. Wally was smart; scaring smart when it came to science, but Wally was different.

Later that evening, after the Cities and their people were saved, Dick found himself in his room watching a movie. Wally cuddled close to him (another thing Wally didn't know about, personally space), the Speedster having refused to leave the other when it was time to go. Luckily it was the weekend making it easier to convince their Mentors of a sleepover.

Barry had not liked the idea, and fretted over his nephew all the way to the Batcave where Bruce kicked him out.

"Wally"

The red-head looked at him.

"Do you know why, Clark yelled at you?"

Wally blinked, before his brow furrow, "I think I wasn't supposed to stop the Bad Guy?" he said before looking at Dick as though to confirm it.

" _That's a no then"_

"Not exactly," Dick said, "you didn't follow orders"

Wally tilted his head, eyes curious and confused; Barry made this look so easy.

"I was supposed to catch the Bad Guy and I did" Wally then said, "that's what Uncle Barry told me to do"

"And you did, but Superman also gave you an order to wait"

"He did?"

"I'm guessing you and Barry never discuss silent codes"

"We have" Wally said, and Dick wondered if he should be worried that he found his friend's pouting adorable.

"Really?"

"Yes, we have code words and everything like you and Bats"

"You've noticed that huh"

Robin shouldn't have been surprised; if Wally wasn't talking, he was watching.

Wally nodded, eyes big and fearful as though the fact that he noticed something no one else knew or probably suspected, was a  ** _bad_**  thing.

It also explained everything.

"Wally" Dick began, "Superman doesn't have a partner like Batman and your Uncle, so he doesn't really have what we have, and I guess because me and Bruce work with him more, we've developed codes of our own and I knew not to move just yet."

Wally continued to stare, eyes still confused.

"Look" Dick continued to say, a bit of frustration leaking into his voice, "what I'm trying to say is that you didn't do anything wrong, and it was all a bit of a misunderstanding"

"Oh"

"…You still don't understand do you?"

"No"

Dick groaned.

Yep, Barry really made this look easy.

Later that night, Dick was awoken by a whimper, instincts had him gripping the Batarang underneath his pillow; another whimper had him looking over at the sleeping bag next to him.

"Wally?"

The figure underneath the sleeping bag was trembling, breathing harsh.

"Wally?" Dick said again, shaking the older boy, startled when Wally's body shot up, "hey, you okay?"

Wally looked at him, body still trembling "D-Daddy, h-he l-left, h-he l-left—".

Green eyes were beginning to water, and the Boy Wonder began to shift uncomfortably, not use to dealing with such emotions. He was moments away from calling Bruce or Alfred, when suddenly he was clung to, the other boy's face buried in his shirt.

Dick froze, arms still by his side, but only for a moment, for as soon as Wally let out a muffled sob; his arms was around the other boy.

"It's okay" he said softly, "it's okay"

Wally sniffled, but didn't let go, relaxing when hesitant fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

Yeah, Barry made this look easy, but; when Wally shuffled closer. Dick thought he was getting the hang of it.

**_Years later_ **

"Noooo!"

Dick snickered as he watched his friend once again get defeated in Mortal Combat; next to the Speedster was a smug looking Roy.

"Cheater!" Wally grumbled, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"No, just more skilled then you" Roy said.

"We'll see about that, let's go again"

"You wanna get your ass whooped for a sixth time?"

"Yes!...wait"

Dick chuckled, his smile growing when Wally turned to pout at him.

"Diiiicckkkk, Roy's being mean to me" Wally whined.

"Aw, poor thing" Dick coo'ed, "you want me to beat-up the grumpy Robin Hood for you?"

"Yes!"

"You two are sick"

"You're just jealous that Bird-boy likes me more"

"I'm pretty sure the real reason is because he can't get rid of you"

"Dick! Roy's being mean again"

Chuckling the Nightwing decided it was probably best to distract the Speedster before he got on Roy's nerves, and arrows started flying.

"Come on" he then said, "let's go harass Alfred for some ice-cream"

Wally grinned before there was a blur racing out the room, some moments latter there was an Alfred like yelp coming from down the hall.

"That's your friend" Roy said as he got up to go rescue the butler.

" _No, that's my little brother"_ the Boy Wonder thought as he followed the other.

Sure it hadn't been easy, caring for Wally, and boy did Barry make it look easy! But, Dick thought as he watched his friend harass a bemused Alfred for ice-cream, memories of that night, of that scared little boy was pushed to the back of his mind and being replaced by the Wally he knew now, he was glad he got the hang of it.


	9. Chapter 9

When it came to dating, Wally's adopted family was surprisingly laid back about it, teasing, giving advice, etc; but when the three month marker hit it was like a switch was flipped on. And they became the family from Hell. That's why Wally never told them about his dates anymore, which is kind of useless when you have an over protective gloomy Bat as a father figure.

**_Lizzy_ **

Wally met Lizzy, it was on one of his rare days off, he was at his favorite diner when a young blond woman with blue eyes came up to him and nervously asked him for his name; though not before glaring over her shoulder at a group of giggling women not far from them.

"Wally" he had said and that was it.

At least that's what the Speedster told Shayera and Diana when they asked about her, before clamming up when they started wheedling for more information.

It had been three months.

And from what Bruce had told them, Wally was still dating Lizzy and it seems to be growing strong, and that was their cue.

"Ms. Gordon?"

Lizzy stared at the two women who blocked her path, they both wore trench coats, and sunglasses and where smiling at her.

"Yes?" she said a bit nervously.

"We're friends of Wally" said the red-head, "and we were wondering if we could have a minute of your time and talk"

The smiles got bigger, and Lizzy had a feeling that saying no would be a very bad idea.

"Uh, sure" Lizzy said.

Lizzy jumped when an arm wrapped around hers, and started to pull her, suddenly she felt like she was going to her doom.

Some minutes later, Lizzy was sitting across from the two mysterious women in a nearly deserted diner.

"So uh, what did you want to talk about?" Lizzy asked fidgeting with her napkin, "and not to be rude, but are you really Wally's friends?"

The two women gave twin smiles, it remained the girl of a predators catching sight of prey, it also didn't help that the two women didn't take off their sunglasses.

"Actually we're not his friends, we're his older sisters I'm Diana, and this is Shay"

"Oh!" Lizzy said surprised and a bit happy.

Wally always talked about his family, his Aunt Iris, Jay and Joan, adopted father, older brothers and sisters. Lizzy would watch, amazed at the love and adoration that would appear in the man's eyes every time he talked about them, such looks made her want to meet them; to meet the people who could make such emotions appear in her boyfriend like that.

Now was her chance.

"I've heard so much about you!" Lizzy said excitedly, fear forgotten.

"All good I hope" Diana said with a teasing smile.

Lizzy nodded.

"We've also heard a lot about you" Shay said, "Wally is practically smitten with you"

Lizzy blushed.

A waitress came to take their order, once she left Shay decided to get down to business.

"I'm going to be blunt with you Ms. Gordon" she said, "we're not here for pleasure"

"Um okay?"

"We want to know how serious you are about our little brother" Diana said.

"I think I'm pretty serious" Lizzy answered.

"You 'think'?" Shay scoffed, getting a sigh from Diana.

Suddenly Lizzy felt nervous again, and she couldn't even touch her food when it came.

"I'm sure you've noticed Wally's hectic schedule, and I'm pretty sure there have been dates ether canceled or a plain no show" Diana said, eyes behind the sunglasses she have yet to remove softening.

Lizzy slowly nodded.

"And well, we're concerned. It's obvious Wally is getting serious about you, and we want to make sure you are too. We want to know if you can handle being in a real relationship with Wally, because that schedule is not going to stop anytime soon, trust me."

Lizzy frowned, "I—"

"Can you honestly sit there, and tell us that you don't mind the canceled dates?" Shay interrupted, "the no shows? The feeling of doubt that occasionally rears up? If you can tell us right here, and now, that you don't mind all that then we'll leave"

Lizzy didn't, couldn't, because to be honest; she was starting to feel annoyed and neglected. Yes, Wally had told her at the beginning that his job was very demanding of him, and that the people he dated often got frustrated or tired of always being second best that they broke the relationship off. Lizzy thought she wouldn't be one of them, but after three months of the same thing, the blonde thought that maybe she was in fact one of those people; but the worst part of it all was the feeling that Wally was hiding something from her.

"Think about it" Diana said, before the both of them stood up.

"Lunch is on us" Shay said, as she placed down a few bills.

A month later, Wally was single again.

**_Mark_ **

Going through with what happen with his father, you would think Wally would have a fear of men, afraid to be in any type of relationship with them; whether it was platonic or not.

He wasn't.

The fact was, Wally was okay with other men in anyway. The love of his Uncle and the rest of his male family and friends out did whatever issues he may have had because of his father (even the rape that had happened all those months ago was slowly was becoming nothing more than a bad dream. Though to be fair, Wally had been dealing with rape at such a young age that his dealing with it was no doubt different than others), which probably explained Mark.

Mark was your average American, no criminal record according to Bats, a good job and easy going personality; he seemed perfect for Wally.

So when the three month deadline came, so did John and Clark.

"'Wally" Mark whispered as he came up beside the red-head who was stirring a boiling pot.

"Why are you whispering?" Wally whispered back amused.

"Because I don't want them to hear" Mark answered, tilting his head to the two men on the sofa watching TV.

It took all of Wally's strength not to laugh at the statement, "Hear what?" he instead asked.

Mark glance nervously at the men, before looking back at his boyfriend, "You're brother John, keeps  ** _staring_** at me"

Wally snorted, "Don't worry about Johnny-boy, it's a Marine thing"

"And you're other brother Clark, keeps  ** _smiling_** "

"I'm pretty sure when someone smiles at you that means they like you"

"Those are not 'I like you' smiles, Wally, I think your brothers are going to kill me!"

Wally rolled his eyes at how dramatic his boyfriend was being, knowing full well that John and Clark were doing it on purpose, they weren't exactly subtle about it; with John dressed in his old camouflage uniform, and Clark dressed in the tightest shirt known to man to show off his muscles and size.

"They're not going to kill you" Wally reassured, "they're just being overprotective"

"John had started cleaning his knife when you went to the store earlier" Mark said dryly, "and when you went to the bathroom, Clark lifted the sofa with me and John in it with  ** _one_** hand!"

Considering that Clark could lift spaceships, Wally felt that was pretty tamed.

"Like I said, overprotective, now go sit back down; dinner is almost done"

Mark made a whining sound in the back of his throat, before slowly going back to the sofa, the moment he sat down; Clark smiled at the man. While John moved closer and started telling the man about one of his Marine mission in very ** _graphic_**  details.

Wally made a mental note to talk to the two.

Safe to say, Mark didn't last very long.

**_Lauran_ **

Lauran was a bomb-shell of a girl, flowing chocolate brown hair, piercing grey eyes; all legs and curves.

Shayera and Diana hated her.

For one thing she  ** _babied_** Wally, treated him as though he was a child instead of a man, both could tell that Wally didn't like it. Yes, occasionally the Founders babied him, but only when they felt that he needed it; needed a gentle loving hand instead of a firm loving one.

Lauran did it  ** _all the time._**

Not only that, but she was nice, nice and  ** _bubbly._**

"She makes me want to take my mace to her face" Shayera snarled as she paced the Batcave floor.

"We're not allowed to hurt civilians" Clark pointed out from where he was standing next to Batman watching the large computer screen.

"Only if you can't get away with it" Batman commented never taking his eyes off the screen.

Shayera grinned.

"Wally won't like that" Clark then said, ignoring the previous comment, "he's still a little mad at me and John with Mark"

"Not my fault you two can't be subtle"

"So the meeting you had with Lizzy that involved sunglasses, trench coats and a nearly empty diner is subtle?"

"It's an art form"

"Both of you knock it off" Batman said, "and leave Wally's date alone"

Some days later, Diana came storming into the Batcave.

"I need your help in making someone disappear" the Princess said.

"Lauran" Batman stated looking up from the sample he was studying.

"I just had lunch with her and Wally, an hour, a whole  ** _hour_** was spent with me watching that woman degrade Wally! To make matters worse, when we're alone and I try to give a suggestion on how she treats him, she insults me!"

"Hmm" Batman said having gone back to studying the sample.

"I can't make her disappear can I?" Diana then asked after she had finished her rant.

"No"

"…..It's killing you not to do anything isn't it?"

"Yes"

It was a couple of days after the three month deadline, when Dick came into Bruce's home office.

"Something needs to be done about that Lauran woman"

Bruce sighed, after the incident with Mark (Bruce was still trying to find out how Wally didn't know that Shayera and Diana had spoken with Lizzy), Bruce decided he would resist the urge to look up all of Wally's dates, and let the Speedster handle them on his own.

Eighteen days, and counting.

"Dick—"

"Wally thinks she's stealing money from him"

Bruce paused.

"Also, he never really liked her, he had only said yes to a date for a friend and now can't find the right words to get rid of her, my words not his."

Bruce nodded, not at all surprise, after all Wally adored women; not in a sexual way, but in a way that he wanted to care for them. Wanted to make them smile, and never see them hurt. This was probably why he couldn't dump Lauran despite the fact that she maybe stealing money from him.

"I'll look into it, keep an eye on her"

Dick nodded.

"Also, make sure Shayera and Diana don't find out about this just yet"

Dick grinned.

As it turns out, Lauran was really stealing money from Wally, and while many would say appearing on a balcony in the middle of the night with a mace and lasso scaring the crap out of  the owner of said balcony was a little too much.

Shayera and Diana just called it an art form.

**_Leo_ **

To be honest, them not finding out about Leo until the last minute wasn't that much of a surprise, after the Lauran incident; the Founders were a lot more aggressive than before. Wally didn't mind for a while, stuck in a depressed slump from the betrayal, but as time went on; Wally healed and was more than ready to start dating again (well, Wally rarely actively looked for a date, but his harmless flirting more often than not gained him a date). The Speedster knew that his adopted family would give whoever he asked out a hard time, probably wouldn't even wait for the three month deadline, so he suppose he had to be careful.

So Leo.

Leo was a good-looking guy, with black hair, dark eyes and a charming smile, he was also really aggressive. Not his usual type, but Wally always did like to spice things up a bit.

"Come on"

This spice though, might be the wrong one.

"Leo" Wally sighed, frowning when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to the muscular body.

"It's been weeks of nothing but heavy kissing"

"You gave me a hickey yesterday"

"Yeah, but that's all. Wally, blue balls is not fun" Leo pouted.

Wally rolled his eyes, this conversation was quickly becoming old and annoying, he  ** _told_** Leo at the beginning that he wasn't really ready for sex ( he liked the simple touches that was more intimate then sex if he was being honest); the man had agreed to take it slow. Now, Wally had a feeling that the man didn't take it seriously.

"Well I'm sorry about you're balls" Wally huffed removing the arms from his waist, only for them to reattach themselves.

"Then why not make them better?" Leo purred, tightening his hold.

"Leo, let me go" Wally said, voice hard even if his heart was hammering in his chest.

"Can't we just—"

"No"

"Come on—"

"I said no, now let me go!"

"Damn it—"

"Wally"

The two men froze, and turned to the doorway.

"J'onzz?"

The disguised Martian's eyes trailed down, eyes lingering on the arms wrapped tightly, before trailing back up.

"Let him go" the Martian then said, voice toneless.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get in here?" Leo demanded.

"The door was unlocked" J'onzz answered.

No it wasn't.

"J'onzz" Wally said.

"You know him?" Leo asked.

"Let him go" J'onzz said again.

"He's my brother" Wally answered.

"A little old to be your brother" Leo said suspiciously.

"Adopted"

"Right"

Leo didn't sound convinced, and what he said next confirmed it, "Is he the reason you won't put out?"

"What? No! Now let me go!"

Before Leo could do anything J'onzz was between them and his eyes nearly glowing.

"I suggest you leave" he said.

Leo shivered at the growl that rumbled from the other's chest.

" ** _Now_** "

Leo ran out the room, not even taking his shoes with him, J'onzz watched the opened door for a moment before closing it, and going back to a now shaking Wally.

"Did he hurt you?" J'onzz asked as he gently led the young man to sit on the sofa.

"No" Wally said with a weak smile, "just being pushy".

J'onzz was tempted to ask how pushy, but didn't, though something must have showed on his face because Wally quickly reassured him that his virtue was safe.

"I think I'll stay the night" J'onzz said.

"Fine" Wally sighed not even putting up a fuss, and to be honest, he didn't want to be alone tonight.

Later that night, neighbors in an apartment five blocks away were awaken by one Leo Marvell, when asked what his dream was about; all the man will be able to remember was green skin, teeth and glowing eyes.

**_Jasper_ **

With Jasper, Wally had broken it off, Jasper it seems was not ready for that. The only reason none of them had noticed, was because the criminals all decided to do a crime spree at the same time, but now that everything was calm; Batman finally noticed certain things and he wasn't happy.

It was time to put a plan into action.

The plan in question started on a quiet afternoon, Jasper was following Wally at a distance, he was just passing an alley when a hand shot out, grabbed the man's collar and pulled him into an alley.

"Wha—"

"Shut up!" the assailant growled just as a black tinted car pulled up, "come on!"

Jasper struggled as he was dragged, and thrown into the car, he grunted when he landed hard on the floor; it was only when he felt the car move that he looked up.

The tinted windows and dimmed lights made it hard to see the man sitting in front of him, face hidden by shadows.

"What—"

Jasper yelped when he was pulled up by the back of his shirt and thrown onto the seat.

"Mr. Regal, let's talk" the man said.

Jasper glanced nervously around him, taking note of two more men in the car, one no doubt his assailant before turning his attention back to the man that had addressed him.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

"Someone you had the misfortune of pissing off" the man said grinning, rows of white teeth showing.

Jasper gulped.

"That man you were following earlier, he's  ** _mine_** , and I don't take too kindly to little rats sniffing around him"

"I—"

"He didn't say you could speak" growled his assailant, giving the man a hard kick in the leg.

"I'm only going to say this once. Stay. Away. From. Him. I don't want to see, hear or even smell you within his range and trust me " here the man paused and leaned forward until he's nearly face to face with Jasper "I will know if you have"

"And that's where we come in…if you're lucky" snickered the assailant.

"Do we have an understanding?" the man asked, the tone in his voice telling that he expected nothing less than a yes.

Jasper did not disappoint, rapidly he nodded his head.

"Good, but before you go, a remainder"

The third shadowy man grabbed hold of Jasper's arm, and the crack that echoed, rivaled the screaming that came after.

"I'm glad we had this talk, now get out".

The car door opened and Jasper practically stumbled out to get away, it's only as he's watching the car drive away, clenching his throbbing arm did he noticed he was four blocks away from where he originally was.

Back in the car, the lights slowly became brighter and a window rolled down.

"I do say that young man got off rather light"

"I agree with you Alfred" Dick said stretching.

"You should have let me break more than just his arm" Conner huffed.

"And have Clark nag me more than he already does?" Bruce said.

"Not to mention Shayera will be pissed that you didn't let her join in"

Bruce winced at the thought of the angry woman, before pushing it aside, "Alfred, let's go pick up Wally for lunch" he said.

"Of course Master Bruce".

**_~.~_ **

There is a reason why Wally doesn't tell anyone about his dates, reason number one: The Founders of the Justice League.

When it comes to his dates, they can be over-protective and just down right cruel, but they mean well and want nothing but the best for him.

And Wally is okay with that.

" _Hi, Wally, it's Linda, um I just met some really weird people today; who said they know you. There was something about a mace, knives, glowing eyes…. and I think one of them was a mob Boss or something. Give me a call back when you get this."_

Sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a brief mention of JL7 pairing, slash, but not the Justice League, there is also a breif Clark/Wally moment.   
> Please take note that in this chapter, Justice Lord Flash is referred to as Flash and Justice League Flash is referred to as Wally.

It was a rare quiet day for the Justice League, no evil villain trying to take over the world or major natural disasters which to be honest should have been their first clue.

Then He appeared.

There were no flashing lights, or any kind of energy spikes, just one minute it's quiet and the next half the tower is staring at an unconscious naked man.

"I will take him to the Medical Bay" J'onzz said flying down from the nest, gently he lifted the man into his arms, "continue on" the Martian then ordered.

Slowly everyone went back to what they had been doing, though some eyes did watch J'onzz go down the hall. When he got to the Medical Bay he called for Janet.

"What happened?" the woman asked.

"I'm not sure," J'onzz said as laid the man down on an empty bed, "but please do what you can"

Janet nodded before getting to work.

J'onzz watched her for a moment before calling the Founding members.

**_~.~_ **

When he awoke it was to the familiar ceiling of the Medical Bay, groaning at the massive headache that hit him Flash tried to sit up, only for unfamiliar hands to gently push him back down.

"Don't get up"

"Wha—?"

"It's alright, you got a nasty bump on your head, so you'll be a bit disorientated for a while"

"Huh?"

"Janet?"

Both Flash and the woman, Janet, looked over at the entrance, the Flash blinked at the sight of J'onzz and Batman.

"He's a little disorientated, so don't take too long"

"We won't" J'onzz promised.

Janet nodded before leaving, once the three were alone, Batman and J'onzz moved closer to Flash.

"What happened?" Flash asked.

"You tell us" Batman said.

Cradling his throbbing head, Flash tried to remember what happened before he black out, "Erm, I remember you all going on a mission, I was in the tower and then Luther….Luther somehow got in the tower…he had some kind of gun, he shot it at me and then….nothing"

Both Batman and J'onzz looked at each other.

"What?" Flash said, "what's wron—"

The Speedster stopped mid-sentence and stared at the two, something about them wasn't right.

"You're not—"

The door suddenly opened, "Hey Bats, J'onzz, Superman was just telling me something—whoa"

Flash stared wide-eyed at the man on the before him, the man who wore similar a costume as his (if he had it on).

"Who-who are you?" Flash asked the man shocked and surprised.

"I'm the Flash" the man said, equally surprised and shocked, "who are you?"

"I'm….the Flash"

**_~.~_ **

"He's from the Justice Lords' dimension" J'onzz explained.

After the rest of the Founding Members arrived and saw the other Flash, the six of them moved to the conference room, their Flash staying behind with his other self.

"Didn't their Luther kill their Flash?" Diana said.

"Apparently not" said John

"From what he has told me," J'onzz said, "Luther and couple of other villains had stormed the tower; their Flash was alone and quickly over powered, Luther shot him with a kind of ray gun, from there it's all a blur"

"Did you read his mind?" Diana asked, "to find out more and to see if he's telling the truth?"

"No" J'onzz answered.

"Why? I mean I know he looks like our Wally but—"

"He's afraid of me"

"…Oh"

"Do you think they—"

"Not in the sense that he fears abuse from me" J'onzz interrupted John, "but more that I'm someone he knows, yet doesn't know"

"Makes sense, but do you think they—"

"As side from a large scar, Janet did not find any signs of physical abuse" Batman said.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better"

**_~.~_ **

"So you're called the Justice League?"

Wally nodded, watching as his other-self got dressed in his spare cloths that he kept around for emergencies, the Speedster took the time to get a good look at his other self. The Justice Lord Speedster had the same shaggy red hair, green eyes, and freckles; his skin though was paler then Wally's. When the other turned to looked at the mirror the red-head discovered the other Speedster had a large scar going diagonally across his back.

"And there are more the just seven of you?" Flash asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Now there is" Wally answered, "wasn't always like that though"

Flash finished his shirt and looked at his other self, before glancing around, he was told he was in a private room and that he wasn't supposed to leave until the others came to get him.

"You wanna look around?" Wally asked.

"We were ordered to stay here" Flash said looking back at his other self.

"Since when have we ever listened to orders?" Wally said with a teasing smile.

Flash just stared.

"Erm right, so let's go"

"But—"

Wally grabbed Flash's arm and pulled him out the room.

"Come on, I'll show you the deck" Wally then said, before pulling the other man down the hall.

Flash's eyes widen at the sight of the busy hall, eyes going bigger the further they went.

"Down there is the kitchen, which we will visit later, they make pretty good burgers, though not as good as the one on 5th street in Central City. Hey, what's wrong?"

Flash had stopped in the middle of the hall and now was staring at the other.

"You" Flash paused, shifting and fidgeting with the bottom of the shirt he was wearing, "you leave the tower?"

"Yeah" Wally said.

"Oh"

Wally stared at the other for a moment, before nodding, and taking hold of the others arm again, "Come on, the deck is this way".

As they headed to the deck, Wally's thoughts were for once not racing, instead they were on his other half; he knew that he wasn't supposed to be showing the other around the tower, especially after what happen with the Justice Lords years ago. No doubt Superman was going to give him an earful, but Wally found he didn't care, he knew. Somehow he knew that this Wally was not a threat, in fact he was a lot like him…in  ** _every way_**.

"Here we are!" Wally announced, "the deck"

"Flash"

Both Speedsters looked over at the Question, who was staring at them…well was staring at Flash.

"Oh hey Question, uh this is um…"

"I know who this is" Question said.

"You do? Of course you do"

Question continued to stare.

"Rigggghhht" Wally then said uncomfortably, "well, we're going to go to the cafeteria, so see—"

"I'll come with you" Question said.

"Um…."

"I insist" the faceless man said already walking.

Sighing, Wally gave his other self a helpless shrug before following.

"How is he going to eat?" Flash whispered as the two followed the other, "he has no face"

**_~.~_ **

"I don't know why we expected him to listen"

Batman growled in response as he made his way to the cafeteria, behind him Shayera really hoped that the two Speedsters were there, a grumpy Batman made for an uneasy Watch Tower.

Luckily both Wallys were there….with the Question.

"Great" Batman mumbled as they made their way over just in time hear part of their conversation.

"And the only reason we won was because we was able to convince Bizzaro that I was his Mommy!" Wally laughed.

Shayera snickered while Batman inwardly groaned at the thought of that particular mission.

"I imagine that part didn't make it into the log" Question said turning to look at the other two heroes.

"Oh! Hey Bats, Shayera" Wally finally noticing them, taking note of how his other self-tried to make himself seem smaller.

Judging from the looks, or in Question's case just plain stare, he wasn't the only one.

"We're ready for you" Shayera then said.

Both Speedster stood and followed the two, Question's gaze on their back. When they got to the Conference room the others were waiting, Wally gave a sheepish grin at the knowing looks he got, while Flash just avoided eyes contact with everyone.

"We have yet to come to a decision on what to do with this situation," Superman said after a moment," and until we do, you're more than welcomed to stay with us"

"…..Thank you" Flash said softly, there was silence before the Justice Lord Speedster started fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt and shifting nervously on his feet.

"Something wrong?" Diana asked.

Flash quickly shook his head, left hand going up to grip his right arm tightly; it was a very familiar sight to the six Founders.

"Obviously something is" Batman said.

"Flash, you are free to speak your mind here" J'onzz said.

Biting his lower lip, Flash glanced at the six before looking at his counterpart, who gave a reassuring smile, taking a deep breath Flash spoke.

"I was wondering" Flash said hesitantly, "if it was…possible to send me…back home?"

**_~.~_ **

"No"

"Bruce—"

"No"

"Bruce, while we understand your concern, we can't let him stay here" J'onzz said to the glaring Dark Knight, "balance cannot allow two of the same Flashes to stay in the same dimension, at least not for so long"

"I'm going with Bruce here" Clark said, "especially since by now the ray Luther shot the Lords with has worn off, and they're no doubt back in power"

CADMUS didn't know, thank Hera for that, but the ray Luther used on the Justice Lords would only take away their powers temporary; the evil millionaire didn't know for how long but at the time it was only plan they had.

"But their Batman will be there, so—"

" ** _No_** "

All eyes turned to the Dark Knight, surprised at the harden tone that was usually reserved for their enemies.

"Bruce, what aren't you telling us?" Clark asked.

"…..This meeting is over"

**_~.~_ **

After everything with CADMUS, the Justice Lords incident was the most open secret in the League, everyone knew about it but no one mentioned it unless you either A) absolutely have to or B) wanted to get punched in the face. So when the rumor about the Justice Lords' Flash was in their world started to spread, Batman started to question if he was really surrounded by a bunch of old gossiping nannies then powerful heroes.

"So is there a reason why no one besides the seven of you have seen the other Flash?" Green Arrow asked.

Though the Dark Knight figured it was better than being fussed at. The six were in the conference room, when Green Arrow came storming in demanding to know about the other Flash, how the other was able to get though the locked door was a mystery to even Batman.

"He doesn't want to leave his room" John said, "not that I blame him, you'd think Heroes would have better things to do then gawk at a visitor"

"And is he a visitor?"

Really they should get better locks.

"Hello Question" Superman sighed.

"Of course he is! Why would you think otherwise?" Shayera all but demanded.

"The League doesn't get visitors" Arrow said, "those first graders doesn't count" he added at the looks.

"Everyone knows who he is" Question said, "and now the Question is, why is he hiding?"

"Being around so many people makes the other Flash…uneasy" J'onzz said.

"Afraid you mean" said Question.

"Afraid? Of what?" asked Arrow.

"Us" Question answered when the others wouldn't.

"Us? But why? I mean unless he tried to rob a bank or something, I—"

"Wally's different" Question interrupted.

"Wally's always been a little different" John teased half-heartily

"It's more than that though, isn't it? More to your closeness, more to your protectiveness"

Question watched the Founders reaction, watched how they tensed, stood taller and eyes flickering with that mentioned protectiveness.

"What's he's talking about it?" Arrow asked.

"It's nothing" Superman said.

"Sure doesn’t sound like nothing"

"Ollie" Diana said, "it's complicated"

"Then un-complicate it" Ollie said, folding his arms over his chest.

"It is not our story to tell" J'onzz said.

"Then whose is it?" Green Arrow asked.

"Wally's"

Arrow winced.

"Ollie, this whole thing is just a big mess that we're trying to sort through" Clark said.

"Well then, let me help sort through it, what do you need?"

Both Question and Green Arrow watched as the six founders looked each other having what was no doubt a silent conversation, or having a telepathic one thanks to one J'onzz Jones, though both doubt it; and not for the first time or the last did Arrow wonder how exactly close the seven were.

"Thanks, but we got it cover" Superman said with a small smile.

"Though if something comes up, we'll let you know," Diana said, "now if you'll excuse us"

"But—"

They were already out the door.

**_~.~_ **

The sixth tube of chocolate ice-cream had been eaten and  _Lords of the Rings: The Two Tower_ credits had long since rolled by when the locked door slide opened.

"Cute" Shayera grinned, beside her Diana giggled.

On the bed the two Speedsters slept, neither were in costume, their Wally was on his back, chest acting as a pillow for the other Speedster. Occasionally Flash would nuzzle his face in the other's chest causing his hair to tickle Wally's nose making it snuffle.

"All that's missing is a freakin puppy" John mumbled before going over and waking them up.

"John?" Wally yawned, sitting up and waking his other self in the process.

Flash yawned as he rubbed his eyes, blinking when he noticed the others in the room; he looked questioningly at the other Speedster who merely shrugged before getting out the bed to turn off the DVD player and television.

"Is…something wrong?" Flash asked, voice tight and eyes clouded with uncertainty.

"No" Superman reassured with an easy smile.

"We just have a few questions" Batman said, as he took an empty chair placed it in front of the bed and sat on it, behind him the others moved around to find a place to sit.

"About what?" Wally asked as he and the other Flash moved about to sit up properly.

"We're…curious" J'onzz said, "about your time with the Justice Lord"

"Curious?"

"Wally tells us you don't leave the tower in your world" Shayera said.

"I don't" Flash answered.

"Ever?" Batman asked.

"No"

"Can we ask why?" J'onzz asked.

"It's….not safe" Flash answered, eyes glancing about, hands fidgeting with the sheet, "….dangerous for someone in my condition"

All six glanced at each other, while Wally remained silently thoughtful.

"What condition?" John asked.

"Erm…."

"Later" Batman said, recognizing a slowly rising panic attack, "what about your family and friends? I'm sure you get bored staying in the tower all by yourself"

"No" Flash said, eyes now glued to the sheet, "I have things to keep me from getting bored, and J'onzz lives up there with me, so I'm not lonely.”

"And your family and friends?"

"The Lords are my family and friends" Flash said simply, eyes lifting to look at the others, "are you not his?"

"They are" Wally answered, "though sometimes they're a pain in the butt"

Flash stared when Shayera playfully punched Wally's shoulder.

"What about relationships?" John then asked, "lovers" he then clarified when all he got was a blank stare.

"Oh, the Lords are my lovers"

"….Hera"

**_~.~_ **

"You knew!" Superman hissed,

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" John demanded.

Batman stared at them, wondering how he was supposed to tell them what he saw, how the Lord Batman had stared at their Flash; how eyes and hands lingered.

How he understood.

"And what would you have done? At that time, their Flash was believed to be dead, and besides we had other things to worry about"

The look in the other's eyes told the Dark Knight what they thought about that.

"Perhaps it's best if we discuss this later, and talk about what we came here to talk about" J'onzz suggested changing the subject.

After learning about Flash's…relationship with the Lords, the six members returned to the meeting room, both Arrow and Question were gone; and Wally had stayed behind with the other Speedster.

"Now I really don't want him to go" John said.

"But it isn't our choice" Shayera said.

No, it wasn't.

**_~.~_ **

"I think I may have upset them"

"I think shock is the word you want to use" Wally said as he put in another movie.

"….They're not going to send me back, are they?"

Wally shrugged not entirely sure.

"It's hard to tell, I mean when we met the Justice Lords, they weren't exactly the best host, but you know them better than we do so…"

Flash looked at his counterpart with a frown, the other Speedster had told him what the Lords did and to be honest he was surprised at how far they went. He didn't think his death would hit them so hard, and maybe he should be weary of returning, but…..he wasn't. In fact he wanted nothing more than to see them again, they were his family after all.

"Hey"

Flash looked up from the sheet he was staring at to Wally, the other red-head who had moved back to the bed.

"How did you get that scar on your back?" Wally asked.

Flash, not at thrown off by the blunt question, leaned against his counterpart, "Before the tower, we were on a mission, looking for Grodd, he captured us. He tried to get J'onzz's telepathy but…but something went wrong and instead the others were transported to my memories. I guess to make a long story short, I didn't take the invasion well and…I ran away, got caught by the Joker, it was a week before they found me"

Wally flinched, the deranged clown was one villain he could barely stand being around for a few seconds, he couldn't even imagine what his other-self had to go through with being in the clown's clutches for a week.

"They were so angry. After that, my mind just…didn't get better. I only felt safe in the tower and with them"

"So you never left" Wally finished for him.

Flash nodded.

Silence.

"Wally" Flash then said, waiting until the other look at him, "I want to go home"

**_~.~_ **

"Explain to me again,  ** _why_** you kept communication with one of the people responsible for us going into hiding for eight months?"

"If I explained it to you again, you'll just get angry"

"I'm already angry"

Wonderwoman turned away from the two bickering like a married couple to the others who watched amused and curious as to why Batman had called them and what did it have to do with their counter parts. Suddenly the dimension transporter light up and J'onzz, and Wally came through along with someone else.

Someone else who practically tackled Batman to the ground in hugging him.

"I believe he belongs to you guys" Wally said with a grin.

The Lords stared, shocked at the Speedster clinging to an equally shocked Batman.

"You know we had that same look on our faces too!"

J'onzz just sighed.

One hour, and a really scary looking device ("Seriously Batman, you have  ** _way_  **too much time on your hands _")_  later, it was confirmed, this was their Flash,  ** _their_** Wally.

"But how?" Hawkgirl asked, her hand on Flash's shoulder, she had yet to stop touching him, even before they confirmed that Flash was theirs.

"Something must have went wrong with Luther's device" Batman theorized, "instead of killing Flash, it sent him to their dimension instead."

"But it's been nearly five years, why now?" GreenLightern asked.

"We don't know" J'onzz answered honestly.

They would have no doubt discussed it more if Flash hadn't suddenly yawned and leaned against John who was sitting next to him, and that's when J'onzz saw it. All six of the Lord's eyes zeroed in on their Speedster, their bodies tensed in anticipation even Superman had a hint of worry in his eyes.

For a brief moment the Martian thought everything would be fine.

"I believe it's time for us to leave" J'onzz said

"Yeah" Wally agreed.

The red-head then went over to the Lord Speedster, Flash gave a sleepy smile at the other, the two had a silent conversation before Wally followed his Martian through the glowing machine.

All seven eyes stared at the machine before Flash yawning again had the others moving into action, and the Speedster quickly found himself in one of Batman's personal beds.

"They told me what you did" Flash said when he had settled in, "what Superman did"

Superman tensed, Batman stared blankly while the others looked about avoiding eyes contact.

"It's a long story" Wonderwoman then said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Flash said.

**_~.~_ **

It's been a long time since they had a night together (it was actually called a sleepover but no one calls it that in front of Bruce), and Wally can't say he was surprised when he entered his home to see the other Founders already had settled in. After making the usual nest of pillows and blankets on the floor in the living room, Wally was piled on by the others, if an outsider were to come in now they think an orgy was about to start. Especially with the way he was placed between Bruce and Clark, the Speedster was in between the Dark Knight's legs his back pressed against a strong chest; the man's chin resting on top of the younger's man head. In between and on top of Wally was tons and tons Clark, whose arms refused to let him go, the older males face buried in Wally's neck; their legs tangled together.

Wally wondered how Louis would react if she walked into the apartment right now….probably loudly.

"I don't get it" Shayera finally sighed, turning away from the movie no one was really watching.

"Don't get what?" Wally ask as he wiggles his toes that were underneath someone's body, felt like Diana.

"Why they would do something like….that, don't get me wrong you're cute Wally, but not that cute" Shayera said the last part with a teasing grin.

Wally gave a small knowing smile, before his expression turned thoughtful as he tried to think of a way to explain to the others, why. Finally an idea came to him, tapping the back of Clark's head he gained the man's attention. Placing his hand in the surprisingly soft hair, Wally pulled Clark's head closer and kissed him.

When he pulled away, Clark was looking at him with shocked eyes, glancing around John, Shayera and Diana looked at him with equally shocked eyes. J'onzz and Bruce merely stared; turning back to Clark Wally leaned in for another kiss.

"Wally…." Clark said pulling back slightly, uncertainty in his voice and emotions in his eyes.

Wally paused, he titled his head before leaning back in and kissing Clark and Clark…didn't resist.

"That's why" Wally said when he pulled back.

"I don't understand" Diana said eyes still wide.

"Clark didn't resist" Bruce said.

It clicked then and there, they understood.

They love Wally.

Not that it wasn't obvious or that they deny it, but it helped them understand their others self. On a good day, unless it was really important situation, it's hard for them to tell Wally no. On a bad day, they'd give the younger man the world if he wanted it.

Never again did they want to see those green eyes go dim.

If the other Wally suffered some kind of breakdown, which they suspected after sometime with interacting with the other Wally, they knew their counterparts; before they went off the deep end. Would do everything in their power to help him…even if that means isolation and having a sexual relationship with him.

"Oh" Shayera said softly.

Wally nodded.

"…Have you ever wanted—"

"You guys are hot" Wally said interrupting John, "but not that hot"

John huffed and Wally gave a little squeal when his side was poked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that we're almost done with this story, just two or three more chapters to go! I also want to make it known that this WAS going to be the last of the Ever Spinning Compass Verse, but I've been considering doing a spin-off of chapter 10.
> 
> The pairing would be The Justice Lords/ Wally, and it would follow how they became a JL7 up to Wally's death by Lex, how that would have affected them into becoming the Better World Lords we know, how they would have reacted to see the Justice League Flash alive and follows up at the end of chapter 10.
> 
> This pretty much a rough draft, and I'm not SURE if I will write it, what do you guys say?

The sky was grey, clouds rumbled loudly, threatening to open up and unleash heavy rain, Wally hoped it didn't.

Speedsters and rain didn't mix well.

"Flash, duck!"

Flash does just that, avoiding a purple ray, grinning he run toward Star Sapphire avoiding blasts aimed at him; playing bait for John. So the man could take the villain down.

"Is it me, or are they getting easier?" Flash said when he zipped over to Green Lantern who was securing the now unconscious woman.

"Remember that talk we had about cockiness?" John said.

Flash smiled; the smile growing as he readied himself for the reporters and civilians that were starting to surround them.

"Flash! Green Lantern! Over here! Over here!"

Over the loud cries for attention, the sound of sirens could be heard, craning his head the Speedster could make out the flashing lights in the distance; happy that the police were on their way to collect Star Sapphire. Flash turned his attention back to the reporters. Taking their attention away from an annoyed John.

"One at a time please, I'll be happy to answer any questions you—"

Flash trailed off, much to the bewilderment of the reporters, the Speedster took no notice; instead his focus is on something behind them.

Green eyes.

Green eyes as familiar as his own.

"Flash?"

The Speedster jumped when a hand placed itself on his shoulder, the hero looked and meet's the curious and concerned expression of John.

"You alright hotshot?"

Flash looked back at the eyes, only to find them gone, heart hammering, Flash looked back at Lantern.

"I'm fine"

Above, thunder rumbled.

**_~.~_ **

When he decided to live his life on land and away from the Team's headquarters, it was obvious his new home had to be near the sea; he found it in a small town where the neighbors were friendly and didn't ask questions. His home was on the beach, far from tourist and the occasional mischievous youth, when he got the house he had told his friends that they were welcomed; and they took the invitation, sometimes coming around unannounced, staying over and leaving the next day, at some point they're things started appearing.

"Wally?"

He just wished they didn't come at three in the morning; the Speedster was dressed in his civilian clothing that was too little for the cold wind and moist air courtesy of the dark rumbling sky above, he was shivering, though Kaldur wasn't sure if that was from the weather or the Speedster himself.

"I-I'm s-sorry for waking you up so late, erm I mean early, b-but I-I was in the neighborhood and I- uh—"

Kaldur's brows furrow at the stuttering and fidgeting, before looking at the Speedster's face, more importantly his eyes. The green eyes that remained him of the ocean’s greenery were darting about, never staying still, but the thing that worried the other the most was the fear he saw in them.

Wally was afraid.

With the state the red-head was in, Kaldur knew he wasn't going to get any answers to his many forming questions, so gently he took hold of the fidgeting hands.

"Come inside" he said already leading the other man inside.

"O-Okay"

Kaldur led Wally to his room where he sits the other down on his bed and wrapped him in his comforter before going to his kitchen to make hot chocolate knowing it would ease the Speedster, he was hardly in there for a minute before Wally came in, still wrapped in his comforter. He said nothing as he fixed two cups of hot chocolate, when he was done, he went back to the room with two hot cups in both hands; Wally right behind him. He placed the cups on his nightstand, then resettled Wally back in his bed before giving the red-head his hot chocolate, the Atlantean settled into bed with his own cup; the moment he does, Wally leaned against him; resting his head on the broad shoulder. They say nothing, the silence only broken by the ocean and the rumbling sky.

Kaldur doesn't ask why Wally came to him, because he knew.

He knew his presence calmed the Speedster, allowed him to fight through the fog and think clearly, and unlike the Founding Members of the Justice League and their friends, he does not hover. Instead he patiently waited in the distance for Wally to come to him, this practice as yet to steer him wrong. After turning on the TV, it was the weather channel and looked like it was going be rain clouds all day tomorrow, Kaldur rest his cheek on top of Wally's head and waited.

"I turned off my communicator "Wally said during a commercial break.

Kaldur hummed as his fingers danced around the ring of his cup.

"That was three days ago"

Kaldur choked, three days!? Neptune, the League must be in chaos! The Atlantean felt bad for the Heroes that had to deal with the no doubt frantic Founding Members. Now that he thought about it, he wondered why he hadn't been contacted about Wally's whereabouts, then he remembered his communication center was down, Cyborg was supposed to have come and fix it but never gotten around to it. Which meant no one could contact him, it also meant he was going to get more visitors soon.

"Are you hiding from them?" Kaldur asked, voice calm despite everything.

"Kind of," Wally answered after a pause, "something happen a few days ago, and it's got my head all messed up"

Kaldur nodded and doesn't push.

At some point he must have fallen asleep, because he woke up with the sun in his face and covered up in his comforter, the TV is off and he is alone; the smell of breakfast cooking told him his guest was in the kitchen. Yawning Kaldur rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, at the sink there are seven different toothbrushes each had a logo of their mentors (Robin's toothbrush was going to have to be replaced soon), he picked up his brush and goes about his morning routine.

"Morning honey!" Wally chirped from the stove when Kaldur entered the kitchen.

The Atlantean's eyes turn playful as he goes over to the other man, he wrapped an arm around the small waist while his other hand took hold of Wally's jaw, he turned his head toward him and kissed him. He pulled back to give tempting lips a quick lick before pushing said tongue pass unresisting lips, Wally moaned as his mouth was conquered, it's only when he became slight dizzy from lack of air that Kaldur pulled back.

"Why, did we stop being lovers again?" Wally panted, cheeks flushed.

"Because you were starting to realize that Artemis was an amazing girl and not a replacement for Roy" Kaldur answered as he placed a kiss on the pale neck, wrapping his other arm around the Speedster's waist.

"Oh yeah"

Kaldur chuckled, even after all these years he's still no sure how he and Wally ended up as lovers a few months after Young Justice had been formed, he still remembered that day clearly. The then teenage Speedster had asked to speak with him privately, it was two months after Tulia and still fresh in his heart, though no one but Roy knew at the time. And they had ended up taking a walk in the woods that surrounded their headquarters, and true to his non-tact nature; Wally had blurted out if they could be lovers

He remembered drawing up a blank and just staring at Wally, when he did speak it was a squeaky "why?" and Wally gave him his answer.

" _I saw Uncle Barry and Auntie Iris having sex" Wally said._

_Kaldur wrinkled his nose as any person would, at the thought of two people they saw in a parental way doing any kind of sexual act._

" _They didn't know I was in the room, it was an accident really" Wally continued on._

_The tone in the younger's voice told Kaldur that Wally had been unfazed by what he had saw, which was not surprising considering it was Wally._

" _It was different from the porn I've watched, the people in it look like they're enjoying it too, but it wasn't like Auntie Iris and Uncle Barry. I asked Uncle Barry how sex could be different, and he told me it was the relationship of those involved that decided the intimacy. A sex partner is just a sex partner; while a lover is a lover, he also said there were other kinds of relationships besides those but he got called in…he looked kind of relieved when he left now that I think about it"_

" _So you want to experience the intimacy of lovers…or do you want to be just sex partners?" Kaldur finally asked after Wally's explanation._

" _I asked if we could be lovers" answered Wally with a confused expression as though he couldn't understand why Kaldur would even ask that question._

" _Why me?" the Atlantean then asked._

" _Because the adults will say no"_

_An expression on the Speedster's face told a story that spoke of experience that was best left forgotten, it was gone as quickly as it came, leaving a brief moment of confusion before patient waiting._

" _Adults I can understand, by why not someone else you own age?"_

" _Older is better" Wally simply said._

" _Then why not Roy?" Kaldur then suggested grasping for straws._

_Not that he wasn't fluttered, or even disgusted by the suggestion, and though he was still a little confused by this whole thing in general, he just didn't think he was the best person for what Wally wanted. He wasn't even good enough for Tulia._

" _Roy makes me nervous when he's angry, and at the moment he's angry all the time"_

_Well that answers that question, something must have shown on his face because Wally started explaining more._

" _Age aside, I trust you, you know I do. I trust Robin but he's too young, Ma'gann and Conner are too new, I don't know them as well I do you, not to mention Conner is practically a baby with a temper as quick as Roy's. You though, you're calm, patient, and way mature for your age. Those are the traits of a good leader, and a good lover in my opinion"_

" _And if I say no?"_

" _Then you say no" Wally says with a shrug, "I won't hold it against you"_

_Kaldur looks up to the sky, his mind thinking of the pros (sex…hey he's teenage boy) and cons (one word: Barry) should he say yes. For a moment his mind sent him back to the League BBQ years ago when Wally had kissed him, making him wonder if that may have something to do with this, perhaps it did or perhaps it didn't. Whatever the reason Kaldur decided to go with his gut._

" _Yes, but only on one condition, we don't tell Barry"_

_The leader is tackled to the ground by a happy Speedster._

He never regretted that decision, despite a few close calls with Barry finding out, and when he noticed Wally starting to look at Artemis differently; it didn't hurt when he let the Speedster go, not to say he didn't feel pain. He did feel pain, but it wasn't the same as with Tulia, no; that pain was fear of losing the bond that had developed between them, imagine his relief when he discovered that bond didn't break but got stronger.

"You're thinking" Wally said bringing him back to the present.

"Indeed I am"

"Care to share?"

"I'm thinking about how I missed you withering underneath me and how you screamed my name"

Wally blushed and smacked his arm with the spatula.

After breakfast, Wally went about cleaning the other's house and Kaldur lets him, the harmless flirting aside(he had a feeling Wally was happy for the distraction). He still needed to figure out what made the Speedster so scared that he'd turn off his communicator, along with whatever tracking devices Batman planted on him, and come here. Asking out right would result in a 50/50 answer, being subtle about it would be best, though if he wasn't careful Wally would realize what he was doing and become closed off.

Humming thoughtfully Kaldur decided to be blunt, it worked for Wally most of the time, perhaps it'll work with him.

"So before the entire League, plus our friends come kicking down my door, can you tell me why you are here?" Kaldur asks from where he was sitting on the sofa watching Wally mop his wooden floors.

Wally looked at him, eyes wide and startled, before he slowly resumed his mopping, an emotion clouded the Speedster's eyes that made them look older then they should, he had seen it many times before and each time it made his heart ache, even now.

"Wally, I know you came to me because you know I will not hover over you when you are troubled, but I  ** _am_**  worried and wish to only help you as best I can. I cannot do that if you will not tell what's wrong"

"I-If-If I-I t-tell y-you t-then it m-might b-be r-real and I c-can't a-a-and t-the o-others t-t-t-they'll, I-I c-can't"

The Atlantean was up, and wrapping his arms around the panicking Speedster, gently shushing and murmuring words of comfort.

In the sky, dark clouds crackled with lightening.

**_~.~_ **

Wally stayed at Kaldur's for two days before deciding to return to his apartment, though not before calling the tower to let them know he was no longer MIA, apologize for just dropping off the grid and that no he wasn't hurt, no Superman he didn't have a fever of any kind and he'd see them later. Yawning as he climbed the stairs and jumping slightly at the loud boom of thunder from outside, the red-head wondered if he had time for a nap before he returned to the tower in two hours (and wasn't that going to be a fun lecture). He also wondered if it would be enough time to collect and ready himself for what he was going to telling the others what he thought he saw five days ago, and the explosion that was going to be the result of it.

Finally getting to his door, Wally fished out his keys, unlocked the door and went inside, making a bee line for his bathroom, he decided that yes he needed a nap and taking a shower first was sure to help him go to sleep faster. After a warm shower, the Speedster put on his boxers, set his alarm to wake him and is asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. He is awaken an hour later by a caress of his cheek, murmuring softly his fuzzy mind tried to decide if what he felt was real or a sleep induced hallucination, he gives a soft sigh when fingers suddenly run themselves through his hair.

" _Nice"_ he thought, turning his head and nuzzling the hand the cupped his cheek.

"Wally"

The Speedster's whole body goes cold and still, his heart hammered loudly against his ribcage, and it's suddenly hard to breathe, he's fully awake now.

"Wally, Wally open your eyes"

He wanted nothing more than not to, but he learned from a young age not to disobey that voice, disobedience resulted in punishment and he doesn't want that, so he is a good boy.

He opened his eyes.

"Hello son"

Outside, rain fell.


	12. Chapter 12

"Batman"

Kaldur, I see Cyborg finally fixed your communication center"

"Yes"

"Do you need something?"

Kaldur hesitated, not because he feared someone would overhear their conversation as they were currently speaking on Batman's private channel in his cave, but because of what he was about to do was a violation of Wally's trust, still….

"It's about Wally" the Atlantean finally said, "I'm worried about him"

Batman waited.

"While Wally was staying with me, he told me he saw something that…frightened him… ** _badly_** "

"Did he tell you what it was?"

Kaldur shook his head, "No, but I suggest looking into it, when he left there was still fear in his eyes"

"I'll make note of it, and get back to you"

Kaldur gave a small smile before signing off, Batman stared at the black screen before pulling up the battle between Star Sapphire, John and Flash. He watched the fight, fast forwarding when he saw nothing amiss, he stopped at the after battle interview. His eyes narrow when Flash trialed off speaking and stared at something off camera, he changed the angle and pressed the freeze frame button, his eyes suddenly widen and his running to his Batjet, calling J'onzz in the process.

**_~.~_ **

The apartment is dark, and they can hear the storm howling outside, the glow from John's ring giving them light; the living room showed no signs of anything wrong, the bedroom told a different story. The mattress was flipped over, as was other furniture, on the wall was smeared blood. Wally wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He's still here" says J'onzz, eyes glowing, "his mind is….troubled"

Batman narrowed his eyes before turning to the closet; he went over and opened it.

Wally is in the far back; his back was pressed against the wall, knees drawn up to the chest, his arms wrapped around his legs that were bent up to his chest and head pressed to his knees. He is naked and trembling, John cursed.

The Dark Knight entered the closet and kneeled down in front of the younger man.

"Wally" he said softly.

The body flinched and whimpered.

"Wally" he said again, "Wally, look at me"

Wally just flinched again.

"Wally" Bruce said once again, voice firm and gentle.

"Bruce" said J'onzz eyes still glowing.

Batman ignored him and continued speaking, "Wally,  ** _look_** at me"

There is a pause then Wally slowly looked up and at the other man, his eyes are puffy and red, Batman gave a small reassuring smile that slow faded when those eyes widen and the young man's breathing became rapid and harsh.

In a rare moment, the Dark Knight is wide-eyed and unsure of what to do.

Suddenly Wally's eyes rolled back and he fell forward, instinctively Batman leaned forward and caught him.

"I did try to warn you" J'onzz said when Batman looked at him, glowing eyes dimming. "do not worry, I merely put him to sleep"

"What—" John began to say.

"As I said before" J'onzz interrupted, "his mind is troubled, everything is…jumbled"

"What do you mean by jumbled?" John asked as he watched Bruce takes off his cape, wrapped it around the red-head and cradled Wally close.

Here J'onzz hesitated; he can feel the rage boiling in the two men threatening to spill over, he knew that both John and Bruce can control their rage but this was one of those moments when that control could snap.

"J'onzz"

The Martian inwardly sighed before answering and hoped that the fact that Wally needed them will keep their emotions in check like it was doing for him.

"In his mind, all he sees is Rudolph"

**_~.~_ **

When John exited the private medical room he was not surprised to see Superman, Shayera, and Diana waiting, he says nothing instead he lead them to another medical room that was empty, he locked the door and activated the black screen of viewing window for privacy.

"He's sleeping now, but it's bad" John paused, swallowed then continued speaking, "really bad"

"John, please" Diana said, "just tell us"

"Rudolph" is all the Lantern said, it's all he needed to say.

There is cursing, mostly from Shayera, Diana gasps softly as she slide down on top the nearby medical bed. Clark's fist clenched and his jaw tightened.

"The nurses found evident of s-sexual assault" John continued on, he has to continue, because if he doesn't; then he knows that he'll break down. Whether in anger or tears, he's not sure, "and a couple of bruises, there's also some kind of device on his wrist. We haven't determined what it is, but it doesn't come off"

"How's….How's Wally?" Clark asked.

"He…I…J'onzz says his mind is jumbled and that everything he sees is Rudolph. He was afraid of Bruce when we found him, J'onzz is trying….to be honest I don't know, I kind of went blank for a while"

"Can we see him?" Diana asked quietly from the bed.

John nodded.

The four leave the room and made their way to Wally's, upon entering they find the room empty of doctors and nurses, Bruce was sitting in the chair that was placed as close as possible, his hand was clenching Wally's hand, scowl pulled off. J'onzz was sitting in the other chair on the other side of the bed, eyes glowing. Clark goes over and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, while the others sit as close as possible to the bed.

"J'onzz" Bruce said after a moment, "he's trying to help Wally sort through his…thoughts"

Thoughts, was merely a polite word of saying trauma.

"That's the device?" Shayera stated, indicating to the sliver metal bracelet on Wally's left wrist.

At a glance it would look like a normal bracelet, if it wasn't for the blinking lights.

Bruce nodded.

"Do you think—?" said Diana

"Yes"

J'onzz's eyes stop glowing, he blinked and looked, first at Wally, then at the rest of his friends.

"I managed to calm and settle his mind, though I doubt it will do any good" the Manhunter said, "there is still…uneasiness surrounding him"

There is more fear and pain.

"All we can do now" J'onzz continued on, "is wait for Wally to wake up"


	13. Chapter 13

When Wally woke two days later, he was quiet and obedient, just like when he had been as a child. It brought back memories that the Founding Members didn't want.

"His mind isn't rejecting me" J'onzz explained after spending two hours in Wally's mind to see if he could coax the young man out the other day, "but when I try to interact, I'm transported to an empty mind space"

"What does that mean?" Superman asked.

"…..It is possible Wally does not want my help" said J'onzz after a moment of hesitation.

"Why wouldn't he want your help?" Shayera asked bewildered.

"Fear" is her answer.

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Diana asked.

"I can be more forceful, but it could do more damage, possibly make Wally's state permanent"

The Amazon flinched at the thought.

"Just keep trying as best you can J'onzz" Superman said.

J'onzz nodded, and Superman turned to Batman.

"The bracelet on Wally's wrist is emitting a tracking signal that I, at the moment can't trace nor can I remove it"

Superman nodded and didn't ask any more questions, he and everyone in the room knew that the fact that not only couldn’t he get the bracelet off, but can't trace the signal was frustrating for the man. They discuss options on how to remove the bracelet and track the signal for an hour before the Founding Members leave the council room.

The six then separated, each having their own missions that needed their attention, with Mr. Terrific taking care of the mission coordination; J'onzz goes to the cafeteria, and has one of the staffs bring a large portion of bacon cheeseburgers, fries, and shakes delivered to Wally's room before heading there himself. They had moved the Speedster into his room after the young man had woken up and was given the okay by the Doctor.

"Good afternoon Wally" J'onzz greeted when he entered.

From where he was reading one of his books in the middle of the floor, Wally looked up and gave a small smile. J'onzz smiled back before sitting down next to him.

"Lunch will be here soon" J'onzz said, "what are you reading?"

Wally showed him the title, before going back to reading it, J'onzz sat there silently until lunch arrived. It took J'onzz a moment to convince Wally that he could put down the book, the Martian ate with the Speedster. After lunch, Wally picked back up his book and sat down on the floor, J'onzz settled down in front of him.

"Wally" he said, gaining the younger man's attention, "I'm going to enter your mind"

Wally blinked before nodding, J'onzz took a deep breath before his eyes began glowing as he gently eased his way into Wally's mind.

_He's in the home of Iris and the late Barry Allen; he looked over the familiar home before a noise coming from a familiar room had him headed toward it. He found the young Wally in his room, playing with his bear, from the doorway J'onzz watched the child before speaking._

" _Wally"_

_The child looked up at him, blinked, and goes back to playing with his bear, considering that the last time he spoke to the child he was transported to an empty space, the Martian took it as a good sign and moves closer until he is sitting cross-legged in front of the child. He studied Wally for a moment before he lifted his hand to place it on the young Speedster's head. His fingertips barely caress red-hair before a white light flashed before his eyes, and he's sitting in an empty park._

_Sighing he stood up, deciding on a new approach, he sat down on the bench and waited._

**_~.~_ **

Bruce sighed as leaned back against his chair, the large screen blinking no results over, and over again.

"Still no results Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he came up to place a tray of food next to the man.

"No" Bruce answered testily.

Ignoring the tone, Alfred looked at the large screen then back at Bruce, he took in the tired eyes and slumped posture.

"Perhaps a break is in order, I've made your favorite soup" the Butler indicated to the tray of food.

Bruce doesn't even glance at the food as he leaned forward and started typing again, Alfred watched for a few moments before leaving, he knew his suggestion would have been ignored but it was still worth a try. He'll give it another try before calling in backup.

Bruce is vaguely aware of Alfred leaving as he waited for the results after typing in information, the computer dinged and Bruce cursed.

Nothing.

Whoever made the bracelet Wally was now wearing, was annoyingly good, and Bruce doubt it was Rudolph West. Gritting his teeth, Bruce tapped his fingers impatiently on the computer console, mind going through every option he had yet to try; along with  ** _who_**. A sudden beep followed by a message of an incoming call from a familiar location, gained his attention.

"Roy"

"Hey Bruce" Roy said.

"You need something?" Bruce asked

"No, but the favor you asked for, I found it"

"Where?"

"Central City, at Central City Park"

Bruce' eyes widen when he realizes why the name sounded familiar, and cursed himself for not putting the park into consideration.

"Is the target is still there?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, don't think he's moving anytime soon"

"Keep an eye on him"

"Got it"

"Batman—"

"Wait"

Bruce's finger hovered over the key that would end the transmission.

"Is Wally alright?" Roy asked

"….Batman out"

"Bruce—"

Bruce ended the transmission, there is a tense pause before Bruce pulled on his scowl and headed to the Bat plane.

Its night by the time he landed in the thick trees of Central City Park, the Park is empty of civilians, except for one.

On a park bench that looked over a playground is a man, he wore blue jeans, and a dark green button shirt, over it is a long coat to keep away the night chill. Red hair shaggy and unkempt, green eyes endlessly dark and those who look into them were unnerved by the emptiness in them. Batman walked up to the man.

"Hello Mr. Wayne" said the man.

"Rudolph" said Bruce

Rudolph smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Contrary to what everyone believed, Batman was not unpredictable. Those who knew the Dark Knight, knew that the man would do everything within his power to fix the situation. Even if fixing it was not the most moral solution, no, Batman was not unpredictable. When it came to those he cared about, those Batman considered his, that’s where the unpredictability came into play.

Bruce loved fiercely, almost possessively; it was Batman’s only weakness. A weakness that was both a blessing, and a curse, it also made the man very dangerous.

So it was a surprise to the four Founding Members when they see Rudolph West sitting in the interrogation room of their ground base, unharmed.

“I’m not sure if I should be relieved or worried” said Superman, looking from the two-way mirror to Batman.

“Can’t get anything out of him if he’s dead” Batman said, eyes on the man sitting in the chair.

Superman noted that his friend didn’t sound happy about the fact.

“I feel like he should be bigger,” Diana spoke up.

Perhaps it’s because this was the man that caused one of the greatest and strongest of Heroes such fear and pain, or maybe Wally’s memories were still affecting them –and always will— that they expected this man to be larger.

“His eyes are not right” said John.

Shayera leaned forward, her eyes narrowing thoughtful as she stared at the man whose eyes were glancing around the room, before they landed and locked with hers. Shayera backed away from the window.

“So who wants to go first?” Superman asked after a moment.

“Me.” Batman was already heading for the door, a folder under his arm.

 _“This is not going to end well”_ the Man of Steel thought, going back to the window, though if he thought about it more, he doubt it will end well if any of them went in there.

**_~.~_ **

“Hello Bruce”

Batman said nothing as he sat down across from the man; he placed the folder on the table and opened it. “You’ve been very busy Mister West” he flipped through papers, and pictures.

“How is he? How’s Wally?”

Batman paused for a moment, before sliding pictures across the table.

“Want to tell me what you were doing here?”

Rudolph doesn’t look at the pictures, his eyes remained locked onto the man in front of him. When he didn’t get an answer, he titled his head just slightly.

“Is he here?” the man then asked.

“Answer the question, what were you doing here?”

“Is he here?”

Batman’s eyes narrowed, and his lips thinned. “I’m sure you can answer that question for yourself” he then answered.

The corner of Rudolph’s lip curled up, “Afraid I can’t”

Batman hummed, filing the information away for later, before turning back to the photos. “Tell me what you were doing here”

Rudolph finally looked at the photos, he studied them silently before looking back at the Dark Knight, “I was told to go there” he then answered, “Wally’s not here then” he then added.

“Who told you?” Batman asked, ignoring the last part.

The man’s eyes starting to dance around the room once again, his cuffed hands coming up from underneath the table and his fingers started to drum on the surface.

“Who told you?” Batman repeated, a hint of impatience leaking through.

“Wally is not here” said Rudolph with a slightly frown.

“Answer the question Rudolph”

Rudolph looked back at him, “What was the question?”

Batman’s jaw twitched just slightly, he repeated the question and waited, secretly hoping the man would ask again. It’ll be a good excuse to punch him.

“The voices told me” Rudolph answered, “can I have him back?” he then asked, “can I have my Wally back? I miss him and our time together”

Batman goes very, ** _very_** , still.

The interrogation door opened and Shayera came in, “I’ll take over for you” she said, moving to the Dark Knight and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Batman blinked, looked up at the Thanagarian, he frowned when he replayed what the woman said. A raised brow and steely eyes silence any of his protests, he nodded, got up from the chair and left the room.

John and Superman were waiting for him.

“I want to say he’s insane but considering what we have to deal with daily….” John trailed off with a sigh.

“I want him to have a psych eval” Batman agreed, “along with a PET scan, MRI and CAT”

“And if we don’t find anything?” Superman asked, while John went off to start on the protocols and set up the request.

“Then we break him”

**_~.~_ **

_A bush rustling alerted him, J’onzz tilted his head at the emotions he felt; fear was the most dominate followed by confusion and anxiety._

_“Wally” he called._

_Another rustle of a bush, the fear started to slowly slip away, the confusion and anxiety still there._

_“Wally” he called again._

_“J’onzz” came the echo of Wally._

_The Martian smiled and sent waves of calm and happiness, his smile growing when he felt a tentative touch._

_“Won’t you come out?”_

_The fear does not return, but it’s a near thing as the park slowly begins to fog, “No” echoed Wally’s voice._

_J’onzz sent gentle waves of comfort until the fog fade away, even then, he doesn’t stop as he spoke, “Why?”_

_“Scared”_

_There was the fear again, J’onzz kept up the comfort, “Why are you afraid? Are you hurt?”_

_“Yes”_

_“I can help, if you come out, I can help make want ever is hurting you stop”_

_“Lair”_

_J’onzz paused, he studied the emotions he felt around him, and is surprised to find underneath all of it was anger. Vaguely wondering how he missed this, the Hero wondered if Wally felt anger toward him, toward **them**_. _He dug a little deeper, making sure he is gentle in doing so, he found the memories that is the cause of the anger._

_“We did not come” he said once freed from it, “we promised to protect you and we did not come, just like Barry promised to always be there and he left. Your mother and father promised to never leave you, and they did. Promises broken by those you love can hurt the most”_

_It started to rain._

_Wally was crying._

_“I was hurt” Wally sobbed, “and you never came.”_

_“We did, but it was too late”_

_J’onzz sent a wave and Wally shied away._

_“I will not make a promise to you about us being there to make sure you never get hurt again” J’onzz said after a moment, “I will promise however, that I,_ **we** , _will try our hardiest to make sure it never happens again”_

_There is silence, a long, long silence, then a blinding light._

J’onzz blinked away the bright spots, once his vision cleared, he realized that Wally is in his lap; arms wrapped around the Martian’s neck. The Speedster was shaking, and wet drops were splashing on his skin.

With a sound that wasn’t human, but comforting all the same, J’onzz wrapped his arms around the human and doesn’t let go.

**_~.~_ **

It took far longer than any of them would have liked for West to get every test done and get the results back, but their barely held patience paid off and now they were listening to the doctor who had conducted the tests tell them his findings.

“He has a tumor?” said John, his voice was a mixture of complicated emotions.

The doctor nodded, “Yes, it could explain any sudden change in moods, personalities, and behaviors the man may have had and done; and considering the size, it could have gone on for years. Frankly, I’m surprised the man is still alive; especially if he hadn’t gotten treatment. However, it does not explain the voices”

Here the doctor turns to the psychologist, who took a step forward and after a moment to collect herself, spoke.

“While I would have preferred more time with Mr. West, I was able to come to the conclusion that the voices that he hears and obey, are indeed real”

“Are the voices controlling him?” Diana asked.

“Yes and no, yes because of the fact that Mr. West has told me that he doesn’t feel a compulsion to obey them or feel as though he doesn’t have control over his body. No, because I am aware of certain mind-control elements that can make it so that the victim is not even aware of the fact that their mind is being taken over.”

“But you’re sure that the tumor is not the cause of the voices?” asked Batman

“Yes”

Superman thanked them and as soon as both doctors left the room, the Man of Steel looked at the Dark Knight.

“Now what do you want to do?” he asked.

“Talk to Mr. West again” Batman said, “and ask him why his face showed up on the surveillance camera of several military facilities, also, see if you can get Doctor Fate here”

Batman stood, and he is almost out of the room, when Blue Beetle’s voice came over the inter-com.

_Batman, J’onzz is waiting on transmission._

Leaving the room, Batman changed his route to a room with a receiving monitor, the others behind him, no doubt as worried as him on what could have happen to Wally. They get to the room, and Batman opened the channel. J’onzz’s face came on scene, and beside him is Wally. Looking tired and a little pale, but was smiling.

“Hey guys”

“Good to see you up and about kid” said John.

Wally’s smile grew, “Awww, did you miss me?” he teased.

“Like a zit” grinned the Green Lantern

Wally stuck his tongue out at him, John made a face in return.

“Children, behave,” said Superman, eyes twinkling with amusement and relief.

“He started it” John grumbled good- heartedly, getting a snicker from Wally.

With the air lighter, Wally almost doesn’t want to destroy it with his request, but he had too; for himself and his family.

“What’s wrong?”

Wally looked at Batman, who stared at him; the man’s body was straight; far too straight to be the usually Dark Knight posture. The Speedster’s grin turned into something both gentle and nervous, and Batman’s eyes narrow.

“I want to talk to my father”


	15. Chapter 15

Wally ignored the various protests and rejections, some in different languages, and he was sure Mama Kent would not approve of her son’s Kryptonian vocabulary. Instead, he stared at Bruce who was the only one who hadn’t said a word.

“Bruce,” Clark said after the protests, and rejections settled down, “say something.”

With eyes still on the Speedster on the screen, Bruce spoke, “We will be watching.”

“I know.”

“Bruce!”

“And if I said that’s it, you leave without protest.”

Wally hesitated.

“It’s not up for debate Wally, either you agree, or you don’t.”

“…Okay”

“Bruce!”

Ending the visual, Bruce finally looked at the rest of his teammates, “He’s not a child,” he told them, voice soft.

Shoulders slumped, and expressions turned to reluctance acceptance, “We know that,” John said, “doesn’t mean we have to like it.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Bruce agreed, “Clark, get West back in to the room, and everything else set up. Shayera with me, J’onzz, and Wally should be arriving any moment.”

No one moved.

“It will be fine.” Bruce said.

He just wished he could believe it.

**_~.~_ **

Walking into the room and seeing his father sitting there after that night, and those **_years_** , Wally expected…something. Fear, anger, pity, **_something_**.

He felt nothing.

He sat down, placing the folder Batman had earlier on the table, J’onzz stood behind him, staring down Rudolph.

“…..Dad.”

Rudolph stopped glancing around the room with that odd look in his eyes, and locked onto Wally. He blinked, then, he smiled.

“Wally.”

He reached over, Wally pulled his hands away, Rudolph froze. His eyes gleamed with….something, it was gone before Wally, or J’onzz could figure out what it was.

“Dad, I need—”

“How are you?”

Wally paused, a little thrown off by the question, “Fine,” he then said, surprised that his voice was so **_normal_**.

Rudolph didn’t smile, but his face twisted into something that may have been something pleasant once upon a time.

It made Wally nervous, and J’onzz eyes narrow.

Nervously clearing his throat, Wally opened up the folder, and began spreading out the pictures Batman had shown earlier, “I need some information from you.”

Rudolph tilted his head, “Oh?”

Wally nodded, “I—” He went still, next to him, J’onzz tensed up.

Rudolph had reached over, and took hold of Wally’s hand, thumb-caressing skin, behind the two-way, Batman firmly grabbed hold of John’s arm, stopping the man from going into the room, standing beside him Superman shifted unhappily.

“I know Shayera,” Diana said to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder, whether it was to prevent Shayera from going in there, or prevent herself from going in. None of them knew.

Back in the room, J’onzz finally moved, reaching and removing the hand, drawing Rudolph’s attention to him. “Explain why these pictures show you at this military base.” The Martian spoke, sending calm, soothing waves to Wally, and the others.

“I can,” Rudolph said after a while, “only for something in return.”

J’onzz’s eyes brightened just so, and Wally felt something like dread push past the calm, he ignored it; focusing on his father.

“I want Wally to spend a whole day with me.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

J’onzz turned to stare at Wally, who didn’t even turn to look at him, his eyes on his father, who for the first time since they brought him showed an emotion.

Surprise.

Clearly, he hadn’t expected a positive response, or one at all.

Behind the two-way, there was currently a very loud conversation going on. Finally, Rudolph smiled, “Alright.”

“Wally—”Wally gently shushed J’onzz, then turned his father’s attention back to the pictures.

Stilling smiling, and eyes gleaming in a way that J’onzz did not like, Rudolph spoke, “Have you heard of the Manhunters?”

**_~.~_ **

“I won’t be with him alone.” Was the first thing out of Wally’s mouth when everyone had moved to the meeting room after Rudolph had been escorted out, and locked back up.

John opened his mouth to fuss, and ask why his friend even agreed to the request, only to close it when he noticed it.

Wally’s hands were trembling.

“Aw kid,” John murmured.

“I—I’m okay,” Wally stuttered, though he didn’t resist when Diana made him sit down, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

“You’re not,” John squatted down in front of his friend, he took hold of one of the trembling hands, “but you will be.”

“What you just did was very foolish, but very brave.” Shayera placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling a little when Wally moved so that his head was settled on her stomach, one of her wings curling around him as much as possible.

“Pretty sure you just summed up my whole hero career.” Wally joked.

John chuckled, before his expression turned serious. “I’m going to be with—”

“I want Kaldur, and M’gann with me.”

There is a surprised pause all around as everyone processed what Wally had just said.

“Done.” Batman then spoke, “As long as he’s not alone,” Batman then added when he got looks.

“Not to mention Kaldur, and M’gann won’t punch my dad…..at least not within the first hour.”

“Fine,” Shayera pouted, “spoil our fun.”

Despite how he was feeling, Wally laughed.

Later, when Wally left the room to contact and inform Kaldur and M’gann of their newest babysitting duty, everyone looked at Batman.

“He won’t be happy if follow them,” he said to them.

They continued to stare.

The corner of the Dark Knight’s lip tilted up in a smirk, “I’ll contact the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three guesses who the others are.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
